Predestined Love
by HannaTierra
Summary: Chelsea adalah seorang cewe dari keluarga berada yang memendam perasaannya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya, Vaughn. Namun mereka berpisah selama 6 tahun! Vaughn X Chelsea X Will. OOC, OC, GJ Abal-abal. -Chapter 8 Uploaded-
1. Somewhere We Shall Meet Again

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Rated : T aja dah~**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (?)**

**Pairing : Vaughn X Chelsea X Will**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon : Sunshine Island BUKAN punya siapa – siapa. *plak!* Well, itu punya Marvelous Entertainment and Natsume.**

**A/N : Hooooyyyyeeee~~~ Ni fanfic bersambung pertamaku di FFn, hiksu hiksu *nangis darah; readers : Lebay!***

**Sebetulnya, aye dah lama jadi reader setia FFn, cuman ga pernah bikin akun, review, apalagi nulis cerita. *ditabok pake bakiak***  
**Kay, curcolnya mpe sini aja dulu. Oh, ya, as the warning : OOC, AU, AT, Miss Type *gelar siapa nie?*, GJ, Jayus pula.**

**Summary : Chelsea adalah seorang cewe dari keluarga berada yang memendam perasaannya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya, Vaughn. Namun mereka terpisah dan setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu, mereka memberanikan diri satu sama lain untuk menyatakan perasaannya, namun kejadian yang tidak diharapkan terjadi...**

**===######===**

Chapter 1 : Somewhere We Shall Meet Again

**~Chelsea POV~**

"Nona muda, nona muda... Sudah pagi, ayo bangun..." suara samar – samar itu membawaku kembali ke alam nyata.  
Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman perlahan – lahan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, nona! Sarapan pagi ini adalah Eggs in the Scrambled Egg *bisa ngebayangin?*" sapa seorang maid sambil merapikan tempat tidurku.

"Bibi Mirabelle, bisa kau siapkan air mandiku juga? Hari ini aku agak tidak enak badan" pintaku

"Baik, nona muda. Apa anda perlu saya antarkan ke ruang makan lebih dulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah, bibi. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, aku kan anak yang yang kuat, hehehe" kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan memasang wajah penuh semangat.

"Baik, nona muda"

Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju ke ruang makan sambil berpikir -atau lebih tepatnya bertanya, apakah ayah dan ibu ada di ruang makan juga? Kurasa jawabannya tidak. Asal kalian tau mungkin aku memang orang kaya, teman – temanku selalu bilang kalau aku anak yang beruntung, katanya aku cantik, pintar, dan kaya. Mereka juga sering bilang kalau mereka iri padaku, dan tiap kali mendengar perkataan itu hatiku terasa sakit dan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Seharusnya, akulah yang iri pada mereka, harusnya anak berumur 10 tahun sepertiku, tidak sepantasnya dilakukan layaknya orang dewasa seperti ini, aku butuh perhatian orang tuaku, bukan para pelayanku. Terkadang aku merasa kalau rasa sayang orang tuaku tidaklah sebesar rasa sayang Bibi Mirabelle dan Paman Chen padaku.

Aku memasuki ruang makan dan menempati kursi yang tersedia, ternyata dugaanku benar orang tuaku tidaklah di situ. Di ruangan luas tersebut, hanya ada Paman Chen dan Julia. Paman Chen adalah kepala pelayan sekaligus tangan kanan ayah, sedangkan Julia adalah putri Bibi Mirabelle sekaligus teman dekatku.

"Selamat pagi, Chelsea! Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Julia padaku.

"Kurasa... Mana ayah dan ibuku?" kataku.

"Mereka sudah berangkat jam 5 pagi tadi, nona" jawab Paman Chen.

"Owh..." ucapku sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hey, Chelsea! Kau tau sepupuku yang namanya Vaughn?" tanya Julia

"Umm, aku tak tau, tapi kau pernah bercerita padaku, kenapa?" jawabku yang justru menimbulkan pertanyaan baru.

"Mulai hari ini, dia bakal satu sekolah sama kita. Well, walaupun sepupuku itu agak nakal, tapi dia anak yang baik kok"

"Hmm, aku jadi penasaran. Oh ya, tumben kau bicara amat santai padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena tidak ada Tuan dan Nyonya Besar, nona muda Chelsea Folksrein yang cantik dan terhormat."

"Hey! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Julia tertawa melihatku yang menekuk muka, namun melihat tawanya itu, aku justru ikut tertawa. Memang benar, temanku yang satu ini punya senyum dan tawa yang menular. Entah kenapa, terkadang aku merasa iri padanya yang punya kemampuan seperti itu dan asal kalian tau, kurasa Julia lebih cantik daripada aku. Dia punya tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Hey, Chelsea!" ucapan Julia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Emm, apa?" tanyaku

"Apa kau gak mandi, nona? Ini udah jam setengah 7! Kita terlambat nanti." katanya mengingatkan. Mataku melebar tersadar akan hal tersebut.

"Uwaaa! Kau benar, trims, Julia." ucapku sambil melahap dan menelan semua sarapanku yang tersisa, lalu berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar, Chelsea!" teriak Julia seraya aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Gawat! Aku harus sampai di sekolah 15 menit lagi, astaga! Dengan cepat, aku mandi –atau tepatnya 'mandi bebek', kemudian aku memakai seragam dengan terburu – buru dibantu oleh Bibi Mirabelle. Aku berlari menuju mobil dan oh, Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan hariku!

CKIT

Tak lama kemudian mobilku sampai di depan pintu gerbang, Pak Satpam sudah mulai melangkah menuju gerbang seraya ingin menutupnya. Spontan, aku berteriak, "Pak Gannon, tunggu!" Kemudian, satpam yang kupanggil Pak Gannon itu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, lalu ia berkata, "Nona Folkstrein, kau memang sering terlambat yah?"

"Maafkan aku" ujarku terengah - engah setelah aku berada di dalam halaman.

"Hei, Chelsea! Ayo cepat, kita belum boleh lega di sini. Jam pertama adalah kelas Pak Taro, cepat!" kata Julia panik sambil menyeretku.

"Benar juga, si tua merepotkan satu itu! Ah, Pak Gannon, terima kasih!" kataku.

"Sama – sama" balas satpam itu sambil tersenyum.

Hosh..., hosh...

Aku bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya untuk bernapas, aku langsung menaruh ranselku di samping meja dan merebahkan tubuh mungilku ke kursi.

"Chelsea~" sapa seorang teman yang duduk di depanku.

"Iya, Lanna. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Anu..., mau permen gak?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Permen? Buat apa?"

"Nggak..., cuman tanya, tadi aku dapat banyak banget permen, ntar kalo kamu mau, aku kasih waktu istirahat, yach?"

"Boleh..."

Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dan tak lain itu adalah Pak Taro, si tua menyebalkan yang suka mengomel.

"Berdiri... Beri salam" aba – aba si ketua kelas, Elliot.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!" seru murid – murid serempak.

"Selamat pagi, anak – anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ujar beliau mengawali pelajaran hari ini.

Kurasa murid baru itu adalah Vaughn yang diceritakan Julia. Aku penasaran apakah dia seganteng yang Julia bilang?

"Yak, silahkan masuk" kata Pak Taro mempersilahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang anak laki – laki bermata violet dan berambut putih agak silver – silver kayak orang ubanan. *plak!* Bisa dibilang dia cukup tampan.

"Namaku Vaughn Estheire, biasa dipanggil Vaughn. Senang berkenalan" katanya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, Vaughn, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Chelsea Folkstein" kata Pak Taro sembari menunjuk bangku kosong (?) di sebelahku.

Cowo berambut putih itu melangkah menuju ke bangku di sebelahku. Kemudian ia duduk dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran.

"Hai! Aku Chelsea Folkstrein, panggil aku Chelsea" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Owh, kau anak majikan Bibi Mirabelle?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Ndak, kupikir kau anak yang sombong dan congkak, ternyata aku salah"

"Owh, terima kasih..."

"Hah? Buat?"

"Umm, kudengar dari Julia kau jarang memuji orang, jadi itu merupakan suatu penghargaan bagiku" kataku sambil blushing.

"Owh, kok caramu bicara dewasa sekali?"

"Ah, itu karena aku dilatih demikian, hehehe..."

Setelah itu kami terus bercakap – cakap sambil memperhatikan pelajaran hingga jam istirahat.

KRIIIINNNGGG!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, anak – anak bergegas keluar dari kelas. Aku pun juga merapikan mejaku, Julia menghampiriku dan menunggu hingga aku selesai, kemudian Lanna juga datang dan membawakan permen yang ia janjikan. Sementara, Vaughn hanya duduk dan memperhatikan kami bertiga yang asyik bercakap – cakap.

"Ini enak" kataku setelah memakan permen dari Lanna.

"Hu'um, enak banget" sambung Julia.

"Vaughn, kau mau juga?" tanya Lanna pada Vaughn.

"Nggak, makasih" jawabnya agak dingin.

"Ae, Vaughn! Kau mau ikut kami ke kantin gak? Daripada mlongo sendirian?" tawar Julia.

Vaughn mengacak – acak rambut belakangnya sambil berkata, "Terserah..."

**~~~ FAST FOWARD ~~~**

Hari ini sekolah berjalan dengan baik seperti biasanya, Vaughn juga anak yang baik seperti yang dikatakan Julia. Kami bertiga –aku, Julia, dan Vaughn pulang ke rumah diantar (?) supirku. Sesampainya di rumah, para pelayan telah menyambut seperti biasanya, aku bertanya pada Paman Chen, "Apa ayah dan ibu belum pulang?". Seperti biasa, Paman Chen hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku menundukkan kepala, mencoba mengheningkan cipta *plak!* –mencoba memendam rasa kecewaku seorang diri. Kemudian, aku tersenyum seolah berkata 'aku baik – baik saja' dan melangkah ke kamar, lalu beristirahat sambil menunggu jam 'afternoon tea'.

TOK TOK TOK (neoguseyo?)

"Chelsea, ini kami Julia dan Vaughn!" seru Julia dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Iya, masuklah. Ada perlu apa?" sahutku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Main di luar, yuk!" seru Julia lagi.

"Baik, aku akan keluar" kataku seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, Julia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan menyeretku menuju ke halaman, sementara Vaughn mengikuti kami dari belakang. *stalker!* Kami bermain beberapa permainan, tapi kurasa ini lebih seru karena kita bertiga, biasanya hanya berdua. Tak lama kemudian Bibi Mirabelle memanggilku menuju ke halaman belakang, tanda saat 'afternoon tea' telah tiba. Well, menu hari ini 'Chamomile Tea' dan 'Blueberry Waffle'. Vaughn yang belum terbiasa terlihat agak konyol dan kaku. Kuharap kami bisa tetap seperti ini untuk selamanya.

**~~~ 2 YEARS LATER ~~~**

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun, Vaughn tinggal di sini, sebentar lagi kita juga akan lulus, tetapi entah perasaanku saja atau memang cara pandangku padanya telah berubah, aku menjadi merasa benar – benar nyaman bersamanya, namun rasa nyaman itu sungguh aneh, spesial, dan tak terdefinisi (?). Apa ini yang namanya menyukai seseorang? Ah..., apa yang kupikirkan? Chelsea, sadar! Ayo luruskan pikiranmu! Mobil pun berhenti melaju tepat di depan rumahku. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini hanya Paman Chen yang menyambutku. Spontan, aku bertanya, "Paman, mana yang lain?"

"Tuan dan nyonya pulang cepat hari ini, nona. Jadi mereka sedang sibuk" jawab Paman Chen.

"Apa? Mereka sudah pulang?" kataku terkejut, aku penasaran ada apa sebenarnya? Aku bergegas melangkah menuju ke ruang makan, ayah dan ibu sudah menungguku di sana.

"Ayah, Ibu, ada apa gerangan? Kenapa kalian pulang cepat?" tanyaku.

"Umm, kami punya suatu hal yang harus kami beritahukan kepadamu, sayang" kata ibu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Jadi begini, nikmatilah minggu ini dengan baik karena mulai minggu depan, setelah kelulusan kau akan belajar di luar negeri" jelas ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Untuk apa? Apa kalian ikut?"

"Tentu saja untuk lebih menjamin masa depanmu, sayang. Tidak, kami tidak bisa ikut. Tapi kau akan baik – baik saja di sana, ada sepupu ibu di sana." sahut ibu.

Apa aku harus pindah? Apa jadinya nanti, aku ingin terus berada di sini bersama mereka semua yang menyangiku. Ayah, ibu, Paman Chen, Bibi Mirabelle, Julia, Lanna, teman – teman, lalu... Vaughn. Mengingat nama itu dadaku terasa sesak, apa aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya? Astaga! Aku benar – benar tak ingin pergi...

"Ayah, ibu, tak bisakah aku tetap di sini?" tanyaku mengahapkan jawaban 'iya'

"Sayang, apa ruginya meninggalkan sesuatu untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik?" jawab ibu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... Terlalu banyak yang harus kutinggalkan... Aku... aku–" tak terasa air mataku mulai mengalir dan semakin deras, setiap kali otakku memutar memori – memori yang indah. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Dengan samar – samar, aku mampu melihat sesosok ibu berjalan lalu memelukku dan berbisik, "Kau akan baik – baik saja, percayalah! Aku yakin kita semua akan berkumpul di sini seperti ini lagi saat kau kembali nanti. Jadi jangan menangis? Ibu yakin Chelsea, anak yang kuat, jadi tersenyumlah"

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku. Ibu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Mungkin benar aku akan baik – baik saja, tapi entah apa hati ini akan baik – baik saja? Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, hanya karena ke-egoisanku, aku...

"Baiklah, ibu, ayah. Akan kupenuhi permintaan kalian" ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Aku berjalan ke luar ruangan melihat sekeliling rumah, mencoba merekamnya dengan baik di otakku. Saat kaki mungilku menginjak rumput di halaman belakang, aku merasakan angin yang benar – benar lembut di sekelilingku, aku tersenyum, lalu tanpa sadar aku berbisik, "Vaughn..."

"Ada apa, nona Chelsea?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

"Va..., Vaughn? Tidak ada apa – apa kok... Hanya saja namamu bagus, iya... Namamu bagus!" kataku terperanjat.

"Hmm? Kamu nggak apa – apa?" katanya sambil mendekat padaku.

"Iya, sungguh!"

"Owh, kupikir kau stress gara – gara kau mau pindah"

"Umm, sebenarnya iya juga. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kalian semua"

"Tapi kau harus, kau ingin masa depanmu jadi lebih baik kan? Pergilah!"

"Vaughn! Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sama seperti mereka!" teriakku.

"Siapa yang tak mengerti? Kau tahu aku juga akan merasa kehilangan dirimu, bodoh!" balasnya.

"Vaughn? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?" tanyaku bingung. Ia tak menjawab, hanya diam dan terlihat jelas kalau pipinya memerah, walaupun ia menutup mukanya itu dengan topi cowboy-nya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menutupi mukaku yang juga mulai memerah, kami tak bicara satu patah katapun selama beberapa saat.

Hembusan angin terdengar amat jelas di antara kami yang berhadapan tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. "Vaughn? Maaf..." ucapku meminta maaf. Dia tak menjawab, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya menyelimutiku. Ia memelukku dengan erat, entah kenapa aku merasa amat nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang hangat berdetak dengan cepat, kemudian aku merasakan nafasnya mendekat ke telingaku, "Berjanjilah untuk kembali, kembali untuk saat seperti ini dan buat aku yakin kalau '_kita akan bertemu lagi_' suatu saat nanti"

Mendengar ucapannya itu, air mataku meleleh, terasa begitu berat di hati. Aku mencoba berkata dengan tegas dan sepenuh hati, "Aku berjanji!"

**~~~ A WEEK LATER, AFTER GRADUATION ~~~**

Aku sudah sampai ke bandara, seluruh siswa di angkatanku lulus dan melanjutkan ke Sekolah Menengah. Setidaknya sudah banyak yang telah kulakukan di sini, terlalu banyak memori yang kusimpan di kota ini, walaupun aku masih ingin mengukir kenangan indahku di sini lebih lama lagi, tapi aku harus menatap masa depanku.

"Nona Chelsea, pesawat anda sudah datang" kata Paman Chen.

"Iya, terima kasih" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hati – hati, nona"

Aku memasukki badan pesawat dan duduk di salah satu kursi VIP. Kuharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja hingga aku berjumpa lagi dengan mereka. Aku yakin kalau '_kita akan bertemu lagi...'_

**=== CHAPTER 1 END ===**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**===######===**

Chelsea : Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi benar – benar dewasa seperti itu?

Author : Sudahalah kalo gak gitu critanya gak jalan...

Chelsea : Ya sudahlah, tunggu saja chapter 2 yah?

Author : Jangan lupa Review yah? Terima kasih udah mbaca crita gj ini. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, makhluk amatiran... Oh, ya, boleh, nge-flame juga, trus jangan pedhes – pedhes, yah? =="


	2. Let Me Stand by Your Side Forever

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon : Sunshine Island BUKAN punya saya, tapi milik Marvelous Entertainment and Natsume.**

**A/N : Maaf lama updatenya, tapi aku janji seminggu sekali, aku bakal update kok, hehe... Sebetulnya, ni author bener-bener gak niat bikin cerita soalnya, hohohoho XD *plak!* Btw, maaf kalo banyak SKIP TIME di cerita ini trus thanks a lot to Domia R. C dan Just and Sil atas review-nya^^**

**Ya udah, sampai di sini dulu bincang-bincang bersama author hari ini, maka kami dari kru XYZ undur diri. *bletak!* Baca aja dah! [OOC, OC, AT, AU, Typo]**

**===#####===**

Chapter 2 : Let me stand by your side forever

**~~~ 6 YEARS LATER ~~~**

**~ CHELSEA'S POV ~**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku, setidaknya besok usiaku sudah 18 tahun. Karena aku mengambil jalur accerelasi jadi aku bisa menempuh JHS dan SHS dalam waktu 4 tahun, sementara untuk kuliah, aku mengambil SKS secara cepat sehingga terlalu cepat lulus. Jujur saja, aku tak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, membiarkan orang tuaku melihat hasil belajarku selama di sini. Aku rindu dengan mereka. Aku rindu dengan ayah, ibu, Paman Chen, Bibi Mirabelle, Julia, dan terutama...

"Vaughn..." gumamku pelan. Apa dia masih ingat denganku? Yah, kuharap demikian.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mencoba keluar dari belakang panggung saat namaku dipanggil untuk menerima tanda kelulusan. Aku begitu bahagia, walaupun tidak ada satu orang keluarga pun yang datang, hanya teman ayah sebagai waliku di sini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahagia, apa karena penantianku selama ini akan membuahkan hasil sebentar lagi?

**~~~ NEXT MORNING~~~**

Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku, 1 jam lagi pesawatku baru akan tiba, tapi entah kenapa, kakiku sudah menginjak lantai dingin bandara. Aku menuju ke sebuah café untuk bersantai sambil menunggu, aku duduk di dekat jendela dan seorang pelayan pun menghampiriku.

"Nona, apa yang hendak anda pesan?" tanyanya.

"Chocolate Mint Waffle dan Soft Coffee Cream" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nona. Tunggu sebentar" katanya sambil pergi menuju meja pesanan.

Aku mengeluarkan laptopku dari dalam tas dan ber-wifi ria di tempat itu. "Excuse me, My Fair Lady" kata seseorang di belakangku. Aku mencoba menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Umm, ada apa?" tanyaku pada pria blonde di belakangku. Ia masih membungkukan badan, jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"My name is Will, William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. May I join you, Pretty Girl? There isn't another chair that is empty" katanya sambil mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

"O..., Of course..." kataku sambil sweatdrop. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan aku melihatnya. Astaga dia tampan! Matanya biru seperti langit, hidungnya mancung, dan senyumnya terkesan lembut dan berkelas (?). Tapi, kenapa sifatnya opportunist sekali?

"Well, siapa namamu, Sweet Lady?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum setelah selesai memesan sesuatu.

"Chelsea, Chelsea Folkstrein" jawabku tanpa menatapnya, melainkan berkonsentrasi pada layar laptopku.

"Nona, Tuan, ini pesanan anda sekalian" kata seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Terima kasih" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Thank you, Maiden" kata Will sambil mengecup tangan pelayan muda tersebut.

Spontan, muka pelayan itu memerah, sepertinya ia tak biasa dengan hal itu, lalu ia berkata, "Pe..., permisi" dan meninggalkan kami.

Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus Kau pertemukan dengan pria tampan yang opportunist seperti ini? Mana namanya panjang banget kayak kereta api lagi... Siapa tadi? William Terry Louis... Ah, lupakan!

Setelah 45 menit menunggu di café bersama cowo opportunist di depanku ini, akhirnya pesawat tiba di bandara. Aku berkemas dan bersiap menuju ke ruang pengecheckan. Sejenak, aku melihat ke arah Will yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya dengan serius seolah ada yang tidak beres dengan ponsel itu. "Umm, Tuan William, pesawat yang akan saya naik'i sudah datang. Permisi" kataku berpamitan.

"Just Will, it's okay. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Best regards, beauty" katanya sambil kembali mengecup tanganku (lagi). Aku mulai merasa kalau harusnya aku tak perlu berpamitan dengan cowo blonde satu ini.

Kemudian, aku mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari café tersebut. Entah kenapa sejak tadi bertemu dengan Will, aku merasakan suatu firasat yang tidak begitu baik. Apakah firasatku itu benar? Kuharap tidak...

**~ WILL'S POV ~**

Chelsea Folkstrein... Dia sudah beranjak dari café ini, meninggalkan diriku. Aku penasaran bagaimana kesan gadis manis satu itu terhadapku. Walaupun aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi seseorang yang over opportunist, tapi kurasa kesannya padaku tidak terlalu buruk. Padahal aku ingin sekali dia berkesan buruk padaku. Tapi kupikir-pikir, dia bukan wanita yang sombong, justru sebaliknya, dia sederhana dan tampaknya suka berteman dengan siapa saja, selain itu dia manis dan cantik juga. Ya sudah kita lihat saja nanti, Will she become my fiancée or not?

**~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~**

**~ CHELSEA'S POV ~**

Sudah 7 jam berlalu, badanku jadi benar-benar kaku dan lelah. Tapi rasa lelah itu sedikit hilang, mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya kakiku kembali menapak di bandara ini sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah di sini. Masih sama seperti kutinggalkan dulu, hmm, aku jadi tak sabar sampai di rumah. Aku ingin segera bertemu mereka kembali, melihat senyuman di wajah mereka lagi, merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah hilang dari hidupku. Kira-kira, seperti apa ya reaksi mereka?

Aku mencari taksi selama beberapa saat, kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah taksi dan bergegas ke rumah. Aku masuk ke taksi itu dan mengambil posisi di sebelah supir karena kursi belakang penuh dengan barang-barangku, dan aku melihat ke arah si supir untuk memberitahukan tujuanku, yang ternyata supir itu adalah...

"Vaughn?" kataku terkejut bukan main. "Kenapa kau jadi supir taksi seperti ini?" sambungku.

"Siapa yang jadi supir taksi, nona Chelsea? Aku memang datang untuk menjemputmu" jawabnya santai.

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tak percaya orang yang pertama kali kutemui setelah aku kembali ke sini adalah Vaughn. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku mulai memanas sekarang, aku tak tau apa pipiku juga memerah. Aku menoleh ke samping, ia sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan daripada dulu. Penampilannya juga terlihat lebih keren, mungkin karena dia sudah bisa dibilang dewasa. Mataku juga tak bisa berkedip sedetikpun, aku sungguh ingin mengamatinya terus, aku menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya yang terlihat begitu mempesona walaupun dilihat dari samping.

Tiba-tiba, mata violetnya melihat ke arahku saat lampu merah menyala. "Ada apa, Chelsea?" suaranya itu membuatku tersadar.

"Ti..., tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya masih tak percaya kalau aku sudah kembali ke sini" jawabku sedikit berbohong.

"Hmm, kalau begitu percayalah! Buktinya, aku ada di sebelahmu sekarang, nona manis" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ekspresi itu, sebuah expresi yang benar-benar kurindukan darinya, tentu saja karena dia jarang tertawa.

"Ow ya, bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Pertanyaannya itu membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi), lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil karena lampu hijau sudah menyala.

"Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau punya rambut dan mata yang khas, rambut silver dan mata ungu seperti itu jarang tau! Kemudian sorot matamu yang tajam itu juga tak berubah. Sekarang bagaimana caramu mengenaliku?" ujarku.

"Kau masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan sama seperti dulu? Kau tau umurku 18 tahun dan kau menyamakan aku dengan anak berumur 12 tahun?"

"Bukan, yang jelas kau tak berubah"

"Huft~ Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku tercinta. Para penjaga pintu pun membukakan gerbang tersebut, mempersilahkan kami taksi kami masuk... Tunggu dulu! Taksi? Apa ini benar-benar taksi? Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya? Well, mungkin ayah menyewa atau semacamnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, nona" sapa Paman Chen saat aku menginjakkan kaki di teras rumahku.

"Terima kasih, paman. Aku merindukanmu!" kataku sambil tersenyum pada pria peruh baya itu.

"Chelsea!" seru seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang memanggilku itu terdengar begitu familiar, tak salah lagi itu adalah Julia yang sedang menuju ke arahku.

"Julia!" kataku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan kami pun berpelukan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sudah besar sekarang, nona. Selamat datang lagi!" ucap Bibi Mirabelle sesaat setelah aku dan Julia saling melepas pelukan rindu tersebut.

"Bibi, bibi masih cantik seperti dulu. Julia juga bertambah cantik" pujiku kepada mereka.

"Nona Chelsea juga menjadi lebih cantik dan manis" balas Bibi Mirabelle.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau Paman Chen dan Vaughn?" tanya Julia menggodaku.

"Paman Chen tetap gagah seperti dulu, haha... Kalau Vaughn..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian bibirku berucap pelan, "Dia benar-benar tampan sekarang"

"Aaa~ Tuan Putri Chelsea yang manis satu ini sudah menemukan calon pangerannya ternyata" goda Julia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Julia! Hentikan! Ya sudah, aku mau temui ayah dan ibu dulu. Permisi" kataku sambil melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Tak lama setelah aku masuk ke dalam istanaku ini, mataku mulai bisa melihat sesosok wanita cantik sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mesra kepada seorang pria. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah ibu dan ayah. Aku mempercepat langkahku –atau bisa dibilang sedikit berlari. Ketika sudah sampai di depan mereka, aku membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam, "Senang bertemu kembali, ayah, ibu"

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan putriku" jawab ayah sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari sofanya, lalu memelukku, dan ibu pun juga menyusul setelah ayah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sayang, kau sudah besar sekarang, kau tambah cantik saja. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, putri kecilku" kata ibu sambil memelukku. Pelukkan yang benar-benar hangat dari seorang ibu, aku bisa merasakan detak jantung ibu yang berdetak seirama denganku. [[_Author : Coba kalian dengarkan atau amati dengan cara yang lain detak jantung kalian dan ibu kalian dalam keadaan normal. Pada umumnya seirama, aku dan mamaku juga sama_]]

"Ayah, ibu, apa aku boleh tinggal di sini lagi? Aku kesepian di sana, walaupun aku punya banyak teman, tapi bagiku, tak ada tempat senyaman di sini, rumah ini" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh,ini kan rumahmu. Apa kau merasa ayah pernah mengusirmu?" tanya ayah sambil tertawa.

"Iya, ayah. Saat itu, aku merasa diusir dari rumah ini. Untung ibu dan Vaughn menghiburku" kataku sambil bimoli (bibir monyong limasenti).

"Vaughn itu juga menghiburmu? Aku tau dia anak yang baik, iya kan, Kyle?" ucap ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi Sarah, dia kan dingin sekali... Owh, ya, Chelsea, ayah punya suatu err..., permintaan untukmu" kata ayah.

"Apa itu ayah? Jangan bilang ayah mau mengusirku lagi?" ujarku.

"Tidak, jadi begini, Chelsea. Kau sekarang sudah 18 tahun dan kau tau dirimu adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga ini. Dan kami berdua selaku ayah dan ibumu sepakat untuk..." ayah tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meninggalkan aku berdiri penasaran.

"Apa ayah? Ayah tau firasatku sangat tidak enak sekarang" kataku sambil berdecak pinggang.

Sesaat ayah menghela nafas, dan kini ia kembali menatapku, sementara ibu dari tadi hanya melihat ke ayah dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'katakan saja. Aku tau itu menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau dipendam'

"Chelsea-ku sayang, kau akan dijodohkan..." kata ayah sambil menatapku lurus.

"A..., a..., apa maksud, ayah? Yang benar saja, katakan kalau ayah hanya bercanda!" ucapku sedikit meninggikan nada, aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Tidak, ayah sama sekali tidak bercanda. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra pemilik perusahaan barang tambang yang terhebat di dunia" kata ayah.

"Yang benar saja? Ayah, kau tak pernah mengerti aku, kau tau ayah? Selama ini, aku selalu menuruti apa kemauan ayah, tidak bisakah sekali saja ayah turuti kemauanku? Biarkan aku memilih pendamping hidupku sendiri! Biarkan aku menentukan takdirku sendiri!" ucapku sambil meninggikan nada.

"Sayang, kau tau sendiri kan, kalau kita selalu mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan putra dari keluarga Regison yang sangat kaya dan terkenal itu merupakan pria yang sangat tepat untukmu, di pasti akan bisa menjamin masa depanmu" kata ibu sembari membelai lambutku dengan lembut.

"A..., aku tau... Tapi, aku tidak ingin selamanya seperti ini, aku ingin mencoba hidup di atas kakiku sendiri, menjalani kehidupanku di tengah-tengah waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa ada orang lain yang menjadi penguasa hidupku. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri, aku juga punya keinginanku sendiri, aku memiliki tadirku sendiri, dan aku seharusnya juga memiliki kebebasan untuk meraih impianku. Jadi, aku mohon pertimbangkan keputusan kalian, aku mohon..." kataku sambil berlutut di hadapan mereka.

Hening...

Tak ada suara sekecil apapun yang bergeming di ruangan itu. Mataku melihat ke arah mereka berdua, ayah tertunduk dan memejamkan mata seolah ia memikirkan dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, sementara ibu hanya diam dan menatap aku dengan tatapan cemas. Entah apa yang akan mereka katakan, tapi kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Setidaknya, aku berharap mereka memberikanku kebebasan. Kebebasan untuk menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, bukankah setiap makhluk hidup terutama manusia memiliki kebebasan untuk mengekspresikan diri mereka?

"Baiklah, permohonanmu akan dikabulkan..." ucap ayah setelah beberapa saat memutar otak. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, aku menunggu ayah melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi dengan satu syarat, yakni tentukan calon pendamping hidupmu dalam waktu 1 minggu! Jika tidak, kau tatap harus dijodohkan" sambung ayah.

Aku terperanjat mendengar perkataan ayah, aku tak menyangka kalau ada syarat yang harus kupenuhi. Astaga! Bagaimana caranya aku menemukan calon pendamping hidup dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Aha! Vaughn mungkin dia mau berpura-pura jadi calon pendamping hidupku dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Oh ya, satu lagi! Jangan asal menentukan karena kami juga akan menilainya!" ucap ayah dengan tampang serius.

Nafasku tercekat, kalau begini caranya aku tidak mungkin dengan Vaughn, aku harus mencari orang lain. Tapi siapa? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiran dulu.

"Ibu, ayah, aku permisi dulu" kataku sambil berbalik badan menuju ke kamarku. Akan tetapi, langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat sesosok rambut silver telah berdiri di sudut ruangan, bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Nona, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya pria berambut silver itu.

"Baiklah, Vaughn" kataku meng-iya-kan.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kebun belakang, ia duduk di bawah pohon dan aku pun menyusulnya. Kami tak berbicara selama beberapa saat, mengumpulkan keberanian masing-masing untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan.

"Chelsea, berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku" katanya membuka pembicaraan.

Aku mencoba mencerna perkataannya, menanti dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan ia ucapkan kelak. "Iya, aku berjanji" jawabku.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan marah karena..." ia memutus perkataannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian ia kembali membuka mulut, "Jangan marah karena aku menyukaimu, Chelsea"

Mataku melebar, aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan, aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Wajahku memanas dan pasti telah memerah saat ini, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kejadian di ruang keluarga tadi.

"Aku..." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hmm, aku tau kau akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain, tapi itu tak apa, aku tak menuntut bahwa aku harus memilikimu, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk terus menyukaimu atau mungkin mencintaimu, dan '_ijinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sisimu_ _selamanya_' karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku merasa berguna bagi orang lain." katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajahnya yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir, "Aku juga sama sepertimu jadi kumohon bantulah aku, Vaughn..."

Ia memelukku dengan lembut sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu, aku rindu pelukkan hangat ini, sungguh merindukannya hingga aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia mengangkat daguku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon jangan menangis hanya karena diriku" tuturnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Kini, aku bisa merasakan kelembutan dari bibirnya yang dingin di bibir kecilku, sesaat aku terkejut, tapi entah kenapa kau merasa bahagia, melupakan semua yang terjadi dan hanya ada Vaughn di benakku saat ini. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, bersamanya, selamanya.

**=== CHAPTER 2 END ===**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

Chelsea : Kenapa rasanya aku jadi lebih childish di sini?

Hanna: Hahaha, aku juga gak tau :P

Chelsea : Payah! DX

Will : Nona author, kapan bagianku romantis-romantis'an ma Chelsea?

Hanna : Tunggu aja yah? Mungkin chapter berikutnya^^

Will : Kenapa 'mungkin'nya ditekan seperti itu?

Hanna : Diem loe! *bawa pisau*

Vaughn : Author, inget ada fansnya Will di sini!

Hanna : Bener juga *nyembunyi'in pisau, sweatdrops* Ya sudah, maaf kalau ni chapter hampir gak ada humornya sama sekali, aye buntet gara-gara Matematika =="

All : Thanks to read, ditunggu review-nya! :D


	3. You've Destined to be Mine

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon : Sunshine Island BUKAN punya saya, tapi milik Marvelous Entertainment and Natsume.**

**A/N : Aloha~ all! XD Hanna Tierra Lucreisa si author yang agak waras kembali. Karena Senin depan, saya UTS jadi gak jamin minggu depan bisa update. Nah sebagai gantinya, ya saya post lebih awal seperti ini. Trima kasih buat para reviewers yang terus memberikan masukkan dan para readers yang setia mengikuti cerita yang gak tau mau dibawa ke mana ini. Akhir kata, hope u like it! ^^ [OOC, OC, AU, AT, Typo]**

**===#####===**

Chapter 3 : You've destined to be mine

Hidup itu terasa semakin berat bagi seorang Chelsea Folkstrein. Di saat ia seharusnya bahagia karena bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, justru menjadi berita buruk yang sungguh menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping. Air matanya pun mengalir deras, tak terkecuali saat ia bersama pria yang ia suka sejak kecil. Chelsea mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, namun tidak ada gunanya. Ketika matanya menatap wajah pria yang dipanggil Vaughn itu, hatinya justru bertambah perih, ia tau tak seharusnya dia menaruh hati pada pria bermulut dingin di hadapannya.

"Chelsea, maaf, aku harus pergi untuk bekerja sebentar lagi," kata Vaughn memecah keheningan.

"Tu..., tunggu, te... taplah di sini. Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi," jawab Chelsea mempererat pelukannya.

"Chelsea... Tolong mengertilah, aku juga akan mencarikan pacar pura-puramu supaya kau tak dijodohkan."

"Kau akan cepat pulang kan?"

"Iya, tuan putri."

"Janji? Aku tak ingin kau berbohong padaku."

"Iya, nona. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Vaughn sambil mengecup dahi Chelsea.

**~ VAUGHN'S POV ~**

Chelsea, maafkan aku kalau membut hatimu terasa semakin perih, aku ingin membantu tapi justru sebaliknya. Kurasa satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatmu tersenyum adalah membiarkanmu mencintai orang lain. Ah..., apa yang kupikirkan? Aku harus cepat pergi ke kantor sebelum Tuan Regis itu memotong gajiku.

**~ NORMAL POV ~**

Lelaki bermata ungu itu pun meninggalkan Chelsea dan melangkah menuju pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Folkstrein. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tak tau apakah yang ia perbuat benar atau salah, ia bimbang mana yang harus diikutinya, perasaan atau pikirannya. Kini, lelaki itu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia sebut 'neraka' karena di situlah semua manusia akan berubah menjadi sebuah mesin yang terus bekerja selama beberapa jam hanya demi uang. Dalam lubuk hati Vaughn, ia merasa kalau hidup di desa dan memelihara hewan ternak saat dia masih kecil merupakan hal yang begitu menyenangkan, tidak perlu menjadi sebuah mesin atau robot yang bekerja tanpa suara, tidak perlu memikirkan sesuatu hingga membuat lelah, yang diperlukan di sana hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan semua akan bisa dikerjakan dengan ringan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Vaughn tiba di kantor, menuju ke ruang meletakkan tasnya di bangku dan mulai menyalakan laptop di hadapannya. "Hey, Vaughn! Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang seraya menepuk pundak Vaughn.

"Tidak, Will. Hari ini aku gak ada jam kuliah, makanya aku datang lebih awal," jawab Vaughn tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Will itu.

"Hmm, aku jadi curiga biasanya kau tidak pernah bekerja lebih lama daripada jam kerjamu. Kau kan benci bekerja di kantor, pasti ada sesuatu," kata Will sambil menyipitkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Vaughn.

Vaughn kini menoleh ke arah Will, membuat wajah mereka berjarak hanya beberapa senti. *Cium! Cium! Cium! XD digetok pake palu 100 ton* Pria dingin itu berkata, "Siapa bilang aku akan bekerja lebih lama?"

"Kau datang lebih awal berarti kau akan kerja lebih lama kan? Atau kau datang lebih awal dan akan pulang lebih awal juga?" tanya si blonde penasaran.

"Iya, aku sudah bilang ke pamanmu kemarin," jawab Vaughn datar.

"Oh~ Kalau begitu apa kau ada rencana nanti malam? Jangan-jangan, kau akan berkencan dengan Sabrina," goda Will.

"Tidak, kurasa kau tak perlu tau. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih seseorang."

Will terdiam, dia tak bergeming, begitu juga dengan Vaughn. "Well, dengan siapa? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Will santai.

"Dia gadis yang manis, baik, periang, dan berhati hangat. Namanya Chelsea, Chelsea Folkstrein. Kau bersedia?" kata Vaughn sambil tersenyum simpul.

Mendengar perkataan teaman sekaligus anak buahnya itu, Will terperanjat, iris biru langitnya menjadi terlihat lebih jelas. Dia berpikir kemudian tersenyum dan merasa kalau ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenal calon pendampingnya lebih jauh. "Aku terima," jawab Will yang masih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Sepulang kerja, tolong ikut aku."

"Owh ya, kau tak memberitahuku apa alasan kau memintaku menjadi kekasih pura-puranya?"

"Sebetulnya, dia akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang dari keluargamu, tapi aku tak tau siapa. Kau tau?"

"Umm, entahlah... Aku tak yakin," Will berbohong karena dia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan berharga ini.

"Ya sudah, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

**~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~**

Vaughn dan Will bergegas menuju ke kediaman Chelsea untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi apa masalah akan selesai semudah itu? Will tak sabar bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, begitu juga dengan Vaughn. Di dalam hati pemuda berambut silver itu, ia ingin segera keluar dari masalah ini dan hidup bersama Chelsea dengan bahagia, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sementara Will ingin menguji sebaik apakah seorang Chelsea untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kedua orang tua Chelsea tak ada di tempat, sehingga tak ada yang tau bahwa Will adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Chelsea. Pria blonde itu sungguh merasa aman, kebohongannya tak akan terbongkar secepat ia datang. Vaughn menunjukkan jalan ke taman belakang, kemudian memanggil Chelsea untuk bertemu dengan Will. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, gadis itu terkejut mengetahui siapa yang akan membantunya.

"William? Apa kau benar Will yang kutemui di bandara itu? Pria opportunist yang satu itu?" tanya Chelsea.

"Ah, kau Chelsea kan? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, my lady," kata Will sambil mengecup tangan Chelsea (lagi?)

Muka Chelsea sedikit memerah, sementara Vaughn memberikan _death glare_ ke Will.

"Jadi kalian sudah daling kenal?" tanya Vaughn dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia cemburu.

"Iya, kami bertemu di bandara saat menunggu pesawat datang. Yah, sedikit perkenalan kecil," ucap Chelsea dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Kurasa tidak hanya perkenalan kecil, nona Folkstrein. Kurasa lebih dari itu," kata Will sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Chelsea, lalu mengecup pipi gadis itu dengan lembut dan sukses membuat wajah perempuan tersebut semakin memerah.

"Will! A..., apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Vaughn.

"Menghayati peranku..." jawab Will santai, kemudian ia menyambung, "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu, Vaughnie?"

"A..., apa maksudmu? Jangan sok tau!" kata Vaughn sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya. [Note : Vaughn tak memakai topi _cowboy_ kesayangannya]

"Owh, Vaughnie, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Tenang saja, kurasa aku tak akan mengambil dia darimu untuk saat ini, tapi entah bagaimana nanti?" goda Will seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Chelsea dan mendekatkan diri ke rekan kerjanya itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar Vaughn yang masih membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba, Chelsea tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Vaughn dan berkata, "Vaughn, reaksimu ternyata manis sekali kalau digoda seperti itu, hehehe..."

"Oh, ya, Vaughn. Ijinkan aku membawa tuan putri yang cantik ini bersamaku, hanya untuk malam ini saja, tenang aku tidak akan macam-macam," kata Will.

"Vaughn, kurasa memang aku harus mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh supaya aku tidak terlalu canggung saat berpura-pura di depan ayah dan ibu nanti," imbuh Chelsea membenarkan perkataan lelaki blonde tersebut.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga diri kalian masing-masing! Selamat berkencan malam ini," kata Vaughn sambil beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat Vaughn.

"Nona manis, bersiaplah dulu. Aku akan kembali kemari dan menjemputmu jam 6 nanti," kata Will sambil tersenyum ke arah Chelsea.

"Iya... Hati-hati!" kata Chelsea sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Will sembari mencium tangan Chelsea untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Hanya saja, Chelsea tak _blushing_ kali ini, mungkin dai sudah terbiasa.

**~~~ SKIP TIME, 6 PM ~~~**

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan beranda kediaman keluarga Folkstrein. Dari mobil sporty bewarna hitam itu, keluar seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan beriris biru langit, ia memakai kemeja hitam yang kontras dengan jas, dasi, dan bawahannya yang berwarna putih. Pria itu melangkah menuju pintu yang dilihatnya, seorang pelayan pun membukakan pintu untuknya. "Silahkan lewat sini, tuan," kata pelayan itu memandu Will ke sebuah ruangan dan menunggu di ruangan itu beberapa saat sambil menikmati kudapan yang disuguhkan padanya.

"Will, kau sudah datang? Maaf, aku agak lama," kata Chelsea sambil turun dari tangga.

Mata biru langit pemuda itu melebar, ia tak menyangka kalau wanita yang akan berkencan dengannya begitu mempesona malam ini. Pandangan Will terkunci pada sosok Chelsea yang memakai baju terusan selutut bewarna putih dan bolero berwarna hitam, rambut coklatnya dibuat agak ikal dibagian bawah, mata biru safirnya terlihat begitu indah malam ini. Pria itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang.

"Will? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chelsea sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Will.

Menyadari hal itu, Will berkata, "Ah, tidak, tak apa... Hanya saja, kau terlihat begitu cantik malam ini, sungguh."

Chelsea pun _blushing_ mendengar ucapan Will dan menjawab, "Kau juga terlihat tampan."

"Hmm, apa aku lebih tampan dari Vaughn, nona?"

"Ah..., entahlah aku tak mengerti. Sudahlah, kita berangkat saja."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Vaughn dulu."

"Dia sedang keluar bersama Paman Chen, kurasa kalau menunggu dia kembali akan lama."

"Kau ini tak sabaran juga ternyata? Well, my lady. Let's go!" kata Will sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Chelsea dan menuntunnya keluar rumah.

**~ CHELSEA'S POV ~**

Aku tak menyangka Will yang saat ini kutemui berbeda dengan yang kutemui di bandara. Apa sebenarnya dia memang berbeda atau aku yang sudah mulai terbiasa? Huft, sepertinya memang lebih baik mengenal seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum memvonisnya. Kami pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke sebuah tempat. "Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pastinya ke tempat yang agak berkelas karena aku berpakaian seperti ini, hehe..." jawab Will sambil tertawa kecil.

"Restoran? Iya kah?"

"Tentu, memang mau ke taman hiburan dnegan baju seperti ini?"

"Kau ini... Umm, golongan darahmu apa?"

"O, kenapa? Kau sendiri?"

"A, tak apa ternyata buku yang kubaca benar."

"Umm, buku psikologi yah?"

"Iya, di buku itu tertulis bahwa orang bergolongan darah O suka membuat lelucon dan bersenang-senang. Sementara, golongan darah A adalah orang yang terorganisir dan mudah cemas. Cocok sekali dengan diriku."

"Pintar sekali orang yang menulis buku itu. Owh, ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Tak lama setelah itu, kami tiba di tempat parker restoran bintang 5, Will memakirkan mobilnya di situ. Kami pun masuk ke dalam restoring yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah! Seorang pelayan menunjukkan meja kepada kami, sepertinya Will sudah memesannya secara khusus, kami mendapatkan _view_ yang benar-benar bagus dari meja tersebut, pemandangan kota di malam hari yang begitu indah dan memukau. "Kau menyiapkan semua ini?" tanyaku.

"Seperti itulah... Apa kau suka?" ujarnya.

"Iya, tapi aku tak tau menu apa yang kau pesankan untukku, haha..."

"Sudahlah, kau lihat saja. Pokoknya, special for you, my lady"

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang pelayan datang dan menghindangkan seporsi '7 Slices Salad' sebagai _appetizer_, lalu 'Quiché' dan 'Spanish Smoked Chicken' sebagai _main dish_, dan 'Chocolate Ice Shortcake' sebagai _dessert_. Kemudian, salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Tuan Muda, semua sudah dihidangkan. Selamat menikmati!"

Para pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kami, membiarkan kamiu leluasa bercakap-cakap. Aku mencoba menelusuri sesuatu yang ganjil yang kurasakan saat pelayan itu berkata... Ah! "Tuan Muda?" tanyaku.

"Hmm? Ada yang salah?" tanya Will santai.

"Jadi kau salah satu keluarga Regison? Ini kan restoran milik mereka."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau tentang perjodohanku dengan salah satu anggota keluargamu?"

"Well, sebelumnya maafkan aku, Chelsea. Aku sudah berbohong pada Vaughn tentang hal ini. Sejujurnya, aku tau tentang perjodohan itu. Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Lalu, aku ingin mengakui satu hal lagi..."

"Apa itu? Katakan!"

**~ NORMAL POV ~**

Will menatap Chelsea dengantatapan kosong, ia tak ingin terus berbohong, tapi dia juga tak ingin Chelsea meninggalkannya, apalagi marah padanya. Dia menyadarinya, menyadari perasaannya, ia menyukai gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Akhirnya, Will memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Chelsea, menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke atap.

"Kenapa aku membawaku kemari? Aku sama sekali belum makan, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan, katakan padaku..." kata Chelsea setelah Will melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku..." balas Will sambil menatap Chelsea dengan lembut.

Chelsea merasa Will yang seperti ini mirip dengan Vaughn, entah kenapa tapi jantungnya juga berdetak secepat ketika ia bersama Vaughn sekarang. "Katakan dulu!" kata Chelsea.

"Aku mohon berjanjilah terlebih dahulu..." ucap Will seraya memegang kedua pundak gadis berumur 18 tahun itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak menjamin kalau aku akan sakit hati."

"Hmm..., sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu..."

Chelsea terkejut mendengar perkataan Will, ia tak habis pikir kalau pria blonde itulah yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia ingin marah, tapi tak bisa, seolah ada sesuatu yang meredam amarahnya itu.

"Pada awalnya, aku tidak serius dengan perjodohan ini, menganggapnya sebagai amanat semata. Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku hanya berpikir, aku akan menikah denganmu dan selesai sudah. Namun, kini tidak lagi, kau tau kurasa aku..."

Kaki Will melangkah mendekati Chelsea dan ia berbisik ke telinga gadis itu, "Kurasa aku telah menyukaimu lebih daripada yang kubayangkan."

Perempuan bermata biru itu hanya bisa diam, otaknya berputar, ia merasakan suatu hal yang aneh. Di satu sisi, ia masih menyukai Vaughn, tapi kenapa perasaan sukanya pada Will juga tumbuh? Yang mana yang benar, dia sendiri juga tak memeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan berkata, "I think _'you've destined to be mine',_ my beloved lady_._"

"Wi..., Will... Apa kau seri–" kata-kata Chelsea terputus ketika pemuda di depannya merebut nafasnya. Kini, perempuan itu kembali bimbang, ia ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi dia juga menyukai pertemuan itu.

"Aku serius, Chelsea Folkstrein," ucap Will dengan tatapan yakin setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Will pun berlutut di hadapan Chelsea dan mengecup tangan mungil cewe itu (again n again) lalu menyambung, "Please be mine, my box in the ship, my precious treasure..."

**=== CHAPTER 3 END ===**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

Hanna : Astaga! Aku bingung sendiri dengan chapter ini.

Vaughn : Dasar payah! Kau tau kemabalikan Chelsea padaku di chapter mendatang!

Will : Gak bisa, aku kan calon suaminya Chelsea!

Vaughn : Kan cuma calon! C-A-L-O-N!

Will : Tetep aja aku yang bakal jadi suaminya!

Hanna : RIBUT! *ngelempar granat ke sembarang arah* Chelsea bakal sama aku! PUAS?

Chelsea : Umm, Hanna... Aku masih ehm..., normal.

Hanna : Aku juga kok, tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda, kok...

Chelsea : Ya sudah yang jelas, thanks to read. Mind to review?


	4. Someone That I've Looking For

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon : Sunshine Island BUKAN punya saya, tapi milik Marvelous Entertainment Inc. and Natsume.**

**A/N : Heeeyyyy loooo! (Hello!) Aku kembali dengan chapter 4 yang semakin gak jelas. Pertama aku ingin minta maaf karena updatenya NGARET BANGET, banyak pekerjaan di sana-sini. Oh, sebetulnya, ni chapter sebagian besar cuma flashback tentang Will. Thanks to Domia R. C, Just and Sil, dan ****Green-Chrystall** **atas reviewnya****. Enjoy :) [OOC, OC, AU, AT, GJ, Typo]**

**===#####===**

Chapter 4 : Someone That I've Looking For...

Chelsea masih tercengang karena tingkah laku Will. Dia tak habis berpikir kalau Will menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini, apakah dia berbohong? Apakah hanya sekedar tipuan? Tapi, melihat raut muka pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. 'Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Dia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Will yan baru bertemu dengannya langsung menyukainya seperti itu? Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Will, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Hn? Tentu tidak , kau pikir aku sejahat itu apa?" gerutu Will.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, apa ini tak terlalu cepat?" tanya Chelsea agak gelagapan.

"Ah, kau belum tau rupanya. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama kau di luar negri? Yah, mungkin pada awalnya aku juga tak mengenalimu, tapi aku yakin kalau itu benar kau, Chelsea si Nona Lobak."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tau julukkanku waktu SMA?"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Ikut aku!"

Chelsea mengikuti Will ke sebuah bangunan kecil di atas atap, seperti gudang atau semacamnya. Kemudian, laki-laki bermata biru muda itu mengambil sesuatu dari box yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Yang diambilnya adalah penghitam kulit, kacamata tebal dan agak besar, dan wig model _afro_ bewarna coklat tua? "Eh? Untuk apa itu?" tanya Chelsea penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan mengenaliku, Nona Lobak," kata Will sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Nona Lobak' lagi! Itu memalukan!" omel gadis berambut coklat tersebut sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha, _yes, My Lady_," ucap Will sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu sudah selesai mengubah penampilannya, lalu ia mendekati Chelsea yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sudut yang lain dari ruangan tersebut. Lalu, lelaki itu bertanya, "Apa kau mengenaliku sekarang, Nona Folkstrein?"

Mata biru milik gadis itu melebar, kini ia benar-benar mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya, seseorang yang ia temui, seseorang yang akrab dengannya saat SMA. "Jonathan Dredge Southwark?" tanya Chelsea tak percaya.

"Ehehehe, maaf ya, kalau aku tak bilang dari awal," kata Will sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau jahat! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tak pakai identitasmu waktu di SMA dulu?"

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi kalau seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Regison bersekolah di sana?"

"Kurasa itu akan merepotkan bagimu. Apalagi penampilanmu yang sebenarnya tidak buruk sama sekali."

"Kau mengerti kan? Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menyamar menjadi orang lain. Owh, ya, kau bilang aku tidak buruk sama sekali, berarti aku tampan kan?"

Chelsea dapat merasakan darah mengalir deras ke pipinya dalam tempo yang sangat cepat, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau pria berambut pirang itu memang mempunyai penampilan fisik yang menarik, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Pada akhirnya, perempuan bermata biru safir itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Will tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu lalu berkata, "Kalau kau harus memilih antara aku dan Vaughn sekarang, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Nona muda itu tersentak, otaknya menjadi sulit untuk bekerja. Ia tak pikir panjang dan hanya berkata, "Kurasa, aku masih lebih menyukai Vaughn. Mungkin karena perasaan itu tumbuh terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm..., kurasa memang kau benar," ucap Will seraya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Lalu, ia duduk di atas lantai atap restoran tersebut, dan Chelsea pun mengikutinya. Mereka berdua memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Will, bukankah dulu kau menyukai Lily, setiap kali kau bercerita denganku sebagai seorang Jonathan tentunya, kau selalu menyinggung tentangnya," tanya Chelsea.

"Owh, kurasa aku memang harus melepasnya, itu saja, merelakan dia dengan Mark," jawab Will sambil tersenyum

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak ceritakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya pada Lily? Bukankah kau yang sebenarnya bagaikan tipe 'Pangeran Berkuda Putih' baginya?"

"Kurasa, tapi aku ingin mencari seseorang yang menerima orang lain apa adanya. Kau tau dia tak pernah mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan Jonathan, pokoknya seperlunya saja. Umm, sepertinya memang aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu..."

**~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~**

**~ WILL'S POV ~**

Hari ini adalah ahri pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baruku, sekolah yang elit, tempat anak-anak orang kaya bersekolah. Tetapi, aku ingin tau seperti apa perlakuan anak orang kaya yang lain terhadap orang biasa yang bisa dibilang tak berkelas sedikitpun, apa masih ada yang mau jadi temanku? Jujur, aku tak tau keiseinganku ini akan berdampak seperti apa, tapi yang jelas aku ingin membuktikan tidak semua orang kaya itu sombong dan congkak.

Aku memasuki aula, tempat di mana upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dilaksanakan. Spontan, semua yang ada di situ memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak enak, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, kurasa mencemooh atau semacamnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menduduki kursi yang tak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya. Aku menundukkan kepala, berpikir bahwa kurasa memang tak semua orang kaya sombong, tapi itu sangatlah jarang. Akan tetapi,...

"Hey, tuan! Apa kursi di sebelahmu kosong?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kayu dan bermata biru, ia bersama seorang lelaki pirang bermata hijau. Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu, mereka duduk, lelaki itu duduk tepat di sebelahku, sementara gadis itu duduk di sebelah cowok bermata hijau tadi.

"Hey, aku Mark Folkstrein, dan ini sepupuku, Chelsea Folkstrein," kata pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Namaku Jonathan Dredge Southwark, kau bisa panggil aku Jonathan, Joe, atau Nathan. Senang berkenalan!" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Mereka berdua tanpa ragu menjabat tanganku sambil melontarkan senyuman.

"Jonathan, kau berasal dari mana? Orang lokalkah?" tanya Chelsea kepadaku. Bahasanya terdengar aneh, formal, dan kaku.

"Iya, aku penduduk asli daerah ini. Kau dan Mark tinggal di negara ini juga?" tanyaku.

"Nggak, aku dari Kepulauan _Sunshine Island_, sedangkan dia tinggal di sebuah kota dekat Mineral Town," jawab Mark santai.

"Jadi kalian orang asing ya? Gimana kehidupan kalian di sana?" ujarku yang kembali bertanya. Kami bertiga terus bercakap-cakap hingga upacara dimulai.

"Hey! Kita satu kelas!" seru Mark kepadaku dan Chelsea.

"Syukurlah, harapanku terkabul, hehehe..." kata Chelsea sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau ingin kita bertiga satu kelas?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Kau tau, berteman dengan orang kaya itu sangatlah sulit kalau pikiran kita tak sejalan dengan mereka, lagipula aku berasal dari sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, baik di SD maupun SMP. Dan di sana, aku tak pernah bisa berteman dengan anak orang kaya, huft~" kata Chelsea yang kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Aku setuju dengamu," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Owh ya, Joe! Kau sudah tau anak yang bernama Lily? Astaga! Kau tau, dia sangat cantik! Kau tau dia langsung popular di sekolah ini," kata Mark menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak, aku belum melihatnya. Dia juga satu kelas dengan kita?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi kurasa dia sedikit sombong , sich. Dia tak berbicara satu patah kata pun saat beberapa cowok menyapanya, mengangguk pun tidak," kata Mark dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Umm, kurasa, ia hanya malu, Mark. Kita belum berkenalan dan tau lebih jauh dengannya," kata Chelsea sedikit membela gadis bernama Lily itu.

"Benar juga, kurasa kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang sebelum kita mengenal orang itu dengan baik!" seru Mark.

KKKKKKRRRRRIIIIINGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kami semua bergegas menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya di sana, kelas sudah ramai, namun mataku terkunci pada seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang, diikat satu di bagian belakang. Kulitnya putih dan bersih, dan mata coklat tuanya bersinar dengan lembut dan anggun, kurasa itu yang bernama Lily. "Hey, Mark! Apa itu yang namanya Lily?" kataku sambil menunjuk gadis yang kuamati tadi.

"Iya, kau benar. Cantik kan?" bisik Mark.

"Kurasa seperti itu, tapi kau tau sepupumu itu lebih manis daripada dia," jawabku sambil menyikut lengan Mark dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan sepupuku? Yang benar saja. Lagipula, aku bertaruh kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya, dia itu sudah terlanjur menyukai laki-laki lain, namanya Vaughn. Kau tau dia tampan sekali! Aku iri dengannya," keluh Mark.

"Setampan itukah dia? Tapi, memang lebih baik kita bersaing saja," balasku santai.

"Bersaing? Maksudmu Lily? Baik, aku terima," kata Mark semangat.

Hari demi hari berlalu, berganti menjadi minggu, lalu berganti bulan, sudah tiga bulan sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, entah kenapa aku semakin dekat dengan Mark, Chelsea, dan Lily. Aku tak menyangka gadis seperti Lily mau berteman dengan kita, tapi... dia tak pernah bicara panjang lebar, dia lebih memilih berbicara dengan Mark atau Chelsea, mungkin memang dia bukan seseorang yang aku cari. Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan Chelsea langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku, ia berkata, "Nathan, selamat! Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian Bahasa Inggris yang lalu. Kau memang pintar, aku iri denganmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Umm, aku ingin tanya sesuatu tenatng Lily, kau tau apa saja yang disukainya?" tanyaku.

"Dia suka berbagai macam perhiasan dan _Red Magic Flower_, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kurasa di antara kalian, aku yang paling tak mengenalnya dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, hanya itu."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan... Kau suka dengannya, ya?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih saja itu cukup."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, nanti malam aku akan pergi dengannya, kau ikut saja, nanti..."

**~~~ SKIP TIME ~~~**

Aku mencoba menjalankan rencana Chelsea sebaik mungkin, tapi kurasa ini tak akan berhasil. Aku memacu mobilku menuju ke apartemen gadis periang satu itu. Ketika samapi, terlihat dua orang perempuan menunggu di depan pintu utama dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nathan, terima kasih sudah memberi tumpangan, ya?" kata Chelsea.

"Iya, maaf merepotkan, Nathan," imbuh Lily.

"Tak apa, sam sekali tidak merepotkan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Chelsea yang baru ingat kalau mereka belum menentukan tujuan.

"Ke _mall _saja, aku mau beli sepatu pesta, yang lama sudah agak rusak," jawab Lily.

"Ok, aku juga mau cari baju buat Mark," kata Chelsea setuju.

"Baiklah, nona-nona, kita akan ke _mall_. Ngomong-ngomong, Mark ke mana?" tanyaku sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Dia sedang nonton bareng sama tetangga sebelah ruamhnya," jawab Chelsea.

"Oh..." kataku hanya ber-oh ria.

Kami bertiga tiba di tempat tujuan dan masuk ke gedung utama setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku. Tiba-tiba, Chelsea berkata, "Ugghh, perutku sakit... Aku ke toilet sebentar, kalian tunggu saja di _food court_, nanti aku menyusul."

"Tapi, Chelsea..." Lily belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi Chelsea sudah berlari kencang ke kamar mandi.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo, Lily!" ajakku sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas, tempat di mana _food court_ berada. Aku melihat dari ekor mataku tampak kalo gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan dan mengikutiku.

Sekarang, aku merasa canggung jika hanya berdua seperti ini, entah kenapa, tapi kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjadi Will, diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya, aku ingin menguji apakah dia benar-benar wanita yang kucari atau bukan.

Sesaat kemudian, kami tiba di _food court_, aku memesan makanan dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya, namun ia mulai gelisah dengan Chelsea yang tak kunjung menyusul kami, aku pun meminta ijin padanya untuk mencari Chelsea dan dia membalas, "Jadi, aku akan sendirian di sini? Kau tega sekali."

"Tidak, aku akan meminta temanku namanya Will untuk menemanimu, dia juga sedang berada di sini sekarang, aku sudah mengirim sms padanya kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia hanya ber-oh ria.

Aku menuju ke toilet terdekat tanpa ketahuan oleh Lily, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim pesan ke Chelsea, '_Heh! Nona Lobak, km plg, y? Ak jdi canggung tau._'

Lalu ia membalas, '_Hehehe... Sorry, ni demi rencana qta, xixixixi^^ Good luck yach, Nathan!_'

'_Astaga, y udhlah, trsrah! Thanks_' balasku seraya merubah penampilanku, menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, kuharap tak ada yang mengiraku seorang teroris yang menyamar sekarang.

Aku keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke _food court_, menuju ke meja tempat Lily berada sambil menikmati pesanannya. "_Good evening, Lady_" sapaku lembut sambil mencium punggung tangannya, aku bisa melihat pipinya memerah sekarang, sepertinya ia sedikit tercengang.

"Umm, k-kau Will? T-temannya Nathan?" katanya agak sedikit gugup.

"Iya, nona, namamu Lily bukan? Kau memang cantik seperti yang Nathan ceritakan," ucapku sambil menduduki kursi di hadapannya.

"T-terima kasih. Will, kau juga tampan," jawabnya masih sedikit gugup.

"_Thanks a lot, Maiden Lily_," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau Will, William Regison yang kaya raya itu bukan?"

"Eh? Kau tau rupanya, kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sejak ayahku bercerita tentang keluargamu. Ternyata ayah memang tidak berbohong, gadis yang melihatmu pasti akan langsung terpesona."

"Tidak juga. Kurasa, itu terlalu berlebihan."

Kami terus bercakap-cakap hingga aku sadar apa tujuanku ke sini, ternyata benar... Dia bukan yang aku cari...

Lalu, aku pun berpamitan dan kembali menjadi Jonathan yang seoalh-olah mencari Chelsea dari tadi dan tak menemukannya. Aku juga berbohong kalau gadis berambut coklat itu baru menjawab panggilanku setelah selang waktu yang lama, aku bilang kalau Chelsea tidak kuat dan terpaksa pulang naik taksi. Dan akhirnya, aku mengantar Lily pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurku dan berpikir sejenak, mencari kesimpulan dari semua yang terjadi dan aku pun menyadari bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucari sekarang dan orang itu adalah...

Chelsea Folkstrein...

DDDDDRRRRRRTTTTTT DDDDDDRRRRRRTTTTT

Ponselku bergetar, ada seseorang yang menelponku dan itu ibu? Aku menjwab panggilan tersebut, "Halo, ada apa, ibu?"

"_Will, apa kabar, nak? Sebetulnya, ibu harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting_," jawab ibu di seberang sana.

"Baik, bu. Kalian sendiri? Umm, apa itu?"

"_Kami di sini juga sehat. Jadi, besok kau harus ikut kami pergi ke sebuah kota dekat Mineral Town untuk suatu urusan, kami..._"

"Bu? Ada apa? Kenapa ibu tak melanjutkannya?"

"_Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang, hanya saja gadis sedang tidak di rumahnya sekarang. Tapi, ibu rasa kau akan menyukainya. Bagaimana, Will?_"

Mendengar perkataan ibu, entah kenapa hatiku rasanya teriris, sakit sekali. Apa memang sejak awal pencarianku sia-sia? Dan kini, saat aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat mencintai secara tulus, tanpa melihat penampilan dan harta, kenapa harus seperti ini? Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku demi mereka, mereka yang telah memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang lebih dari siapapun di bumi ini...

"Kalau itu yang kalian inginkan, baiklah, aku akan berangkat besok."

**~~~ FLASH BACK END ~~~**

**~ NORMAL POV ~**

"Owh, jadi begitu. Pantas saja, Jonathan tiba-tiba hilang dan hanya berpamitan lewat sms. Ow ya, apa kau menyangka kalau aku yang dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Chelsea.

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi aku langsung sadar begitu datang ke rumahmu, karena ada tulisan '_Folkstrein_' di sana, hahaha," jawab Will sambil tertawa kecil.

"Will, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu, tetapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Vaughn. Jadi, aku harap kau memurungkan niatmu sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam."

"Hey! Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti itu, mungkin memang Vaughn jauh lebih baik dariku dari segi apa-pun, tapi, kau harus ingat calon suamimu itu aku, bukan Vaughn. Chelsea, mungkin ini menyakitkan , tapi cobalah untuk mengerti keinginan mereka. Mereka juga sudah sering memenuhi keinginan kita, apa kau tak ingin orang tuamu bahagia?"

"Aku ingin, tapi bukan begini caranya, Will. Aku..."

Tak terasa, kristal bening yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Chelsea, jatuh satu per satu. Will memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu lagi, ia berbisik, "Menangislah selagi kau bisa. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berhenti. Aku akan memberikan terbaik untukmu, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti aku pasti akan membuatmu tersenyum, karena _seseorang yang telah kucari_ selama ini adalah kau, Chelsea Folkstrein. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menderita, aku berjanji..."

**===#####===**

Hanna : Setelah aku baca ni chapter, aku sadar GJ bener ni chapter! DX Alamak, ni jadiin SPAM aja dah! DX

Will : Enak aja, jadi spam! Aku sudah susah-susah jadi ornag yang gak banget di chapter ini tauk! Aku sudah meruntuhkan harga diriku!

Vaughn : Aku tak masalah karena aku tak muncul di chapter ini.

Chelsea : Sudahlah, Hanna. Kita liat aja dulu tanggapan para _readers_... Mohon Reviewnya, yach? _Thanks to read_!


	5. Better You Forget Me

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon BUKAN punyaku, tapi punya Natsume dan Marvelous Ent.!**

**A/N : Ae, ae! Maaf, kalo ****NGARET BANGET**** cause aku habis bintal ni dan banyak kerjaan OSIS yang numpuk segunung dan langsung disambung UAS. Oh ya, maafkan aku, setelah ini aku gak bakal terlalu aktif di FFn cause banyak urusan di sana-sini (go on a trip) sampai bulan Juli nanti. Maafkan aku! Btw, aku BUTUH BANTUAN kalian buat voting pairing yang bertahan di cerita ini, maaf kalau makin lama ni cerita makin boring, hehehe... Thanks to all reviewers! Keep reading, enjoy~**

**===#####===**

Chapter 5 : Better You Forget Me

**~ CHELSEA'S POV ~**

Aku tak menyangka kalau Will adalah Nathan, dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya, tinggal menunggu waktu. Mungkin ini memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan si blonde satu itu, ini adalah keinginan orang tua yang telah berusaha memberikan terbaik kepada kita, meskipun tidak selalu kita anggap baik. Vaughn, apa yang akan dikatakannya tentang hal ini? Sebaiknya, aku juga bertanya padanya dan pergi ke tempat ia bekerja.

"Vaughn," kataku pada Vaughn yang sedang menghitung jumlah sapi yang akan dikirim di tempat kerjanya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Chelsea?" tanyanya dengan muka serius.

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Aku membicarakan sesuatu padamu," pintaku.

"Bisa, tapi tunggu hingga pegawai yang satunya datang untuk menggantikannku," balasnya sambil terus bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang pegawai yang datang dan menggantikan Vaughn, kemudian kami pergi keluar dan menyendiri. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Vaughn.

"Umm, aku ingin tau, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perjodohanku dengan Will?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh? Perasaanku, ya? Aku sendiri juga tak tau, maafkan aku. Aku..."

"Aku tau, kau mulai menyukai Will, bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Vaughn, aku tersentak dan tak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku berpikir, mencoba mendengarkan kata hatiku, di satu sisi, aku yakin kalau aku hanya menyukai Vaughn, tetapi di sisi lain, Will sudah menyelinap ke hatiku secara diam-diam. Dalam beberapa saat, aku hanya berotasi di dalam pikiranku, tak peduli yang lainnya. Oh Tuhan, ku tau Kau pasti buka jalan, beri aku jawaban, tolong!

"Kurasa, kau tak perlu menjawab. Tak apa, jawabanku hanyalah selama kau bahagia, walaupun tidak denganku, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Vaughn membuyarkan lamunanku. Kata-kata yang membuat air mataku keluar, seolah aku memang seseorang yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain saja, aku merasa aku akan membuat orang lain menderita demi aku, ini tidak adil! Sungguh tidak adil!

"Hey! Berikanlah hatimu kepadanya dan lupakan aku supaya kau tak terluka. Kau tau kita tak mungkin bersatu," ucap Vaughn seraya memeluk tubuh mungilku.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Kau? Kenapa kau justru menyuruhku melupakanmu? Kenapa? Jawab aku!" seruku kepadanya sambil memukul-mukul dada bidangnya dengan pelan.

"Apa dengan mengingatku kau akan bahagia?" tanyanya dingin. Mendengarnya, air mataku semakin deras, mengalir semakin cepat hingga pandanganku benar-benar kabur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan diriku? Tak bisakah kau mengerti aku? Aku tak ingin melukai siapapun, Vaughn," jawabku sambil terus menangis.

"Tapi, kau harus... Dan aku bersedia, asal kau bahagia."

"Aku tak akan bahagia jika aku harus melukai orang lain! Vaughn, kupikir hanya kau yang mengerti aku, tapi ternyata tidak demikian."

"Aku tau, jadi tolong lupakan aku."

"Aku menolak! Biarkan aku berpikir lebih lama dulu. Aku permisi."

Aku pun bergegas menuju ke rumah, melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarku tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kurebahkan diri di atas ranjang king size milikku, menatap langit-langit kamar yang diukir begitu indah, mencoba menjernihkan otakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa semua jadi serba salah seperti ini? Aku memang bodoh! Kau memang bodoh, Chelsea! Kenapa membuat masalah ini semakin rumit?

TOK TOK TOK

"Chelsea, kau di dalam? Ini aku Julia," kata seseorang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci," jawabku asal-asalan. Dan Julia pun masuk menuju ke tempat tidurku.

"Hey, bukan aku mau ikut campur atau apa, tapi kalau kau punya masalah, aku siap mendengarkan. Mungkin memang tak akan selesai, tapi setidaknya bebanmu bisa menjadi sedikit lebih ringan," kata Julia seraya duduk di tepian kasurku.

Aku menegakkan badan dan mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabat yang selalu ada untukku. Dia memang benar-benar sahabat yang baik, tidak seperti aku yang selalu menyusahkan dirinya.

Keesokan paginya, aku mengemasi semua barang-barangku, bergegas untuk pergi, itulah keputusan yang kudapat setelah semalaman berpikir tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba, Julia masuk dan bertanya, "Mau kau apakan semua barangmu ini?"

"Julia, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Di sini, aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain saja. Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus," jawabku dengan sedikit tertawa pahit.

"Kau tau, pergi dan melarikan diri adalah jalan terburuk untuk menyelesaikan masalah," sahutnya.

"Aku tau itu, tapi tak ada jalan lain. Kurasa, saat ini pergi adalah jalan yang terbaik," balasku sedikit meninggikan nada.

"Kau salah, Chelsea! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau menghindar tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah, tapi sekarang kau sendiri? Mana Chelsea Folkstrein yang dulu kukenal, seorang gadis periang, keras kepala, dan selalu optimis?"

"Julia, cukup! Aku tidak tau, aku tidak tau..."

Tanpa terasa butiran kristal mulai menetes di pipiku, lalu Julia pun memelukku dengan erat dan berbisik, "Kau pasti bisa, Chelsea. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Tapi Julia, aku tidak tau, sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yang jelas hadapi dulu persoalan ini. Nanti sambil berjalan, ayo kita pikirkan bersama. Aku tau mungkin ini berat, tetapi yakinlah kalau semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"Kau? Seyakin itukah kau? Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa yang tidak untuk nona mudaku tercinta satu ini? Ayo tersenyum!"

Mendengar perkataan Julia, aku jadi sedikit tenang. Walaupun air mata ini terus mengalir, tetapi aku merasakan sedikit titik terang tentang masalah ini. "Terima kasih, Julia. Kau memang sahabatku hingga akhir," kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, mungkin aku bukan sahabatmu dari awal, tapi aku akan menjadi sahabatmu hingga akhir," jawab Julia.

"Tidak, kau adalah sahabatku dari awal hingga akhir nanti."

"Romantis sekali kau ini, nona. Sejak kapan?"

"Julia, berhenti menggodaku!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Nah, begitu! Itu baru Chelsea Folkstrein yang kukenal," katanya sambil tersenyum dan kubalas senyumannya itu dengan senyumanku.

"Nona-nona, kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang makan," kata Bibi Mirabelle sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Baik, bu! Aku dan Chelsea akan segera menyusul, tunggu sebentar!" seru Julia menjawab panggilan ibunya. Kemudian, aku dan Julia pun menata kembali barang-barangku, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Setelah selesai, kami bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. Setibanya di sana, aku terkejut mendapati apa yang kulihat dan spontan aku berseru, "Will? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mendengar perkataanku, ayah dan ibu tampak terkejut. Kemudian, ayah bertanya, "Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Aku hanya diam mencari jawaban yang tepat. Akan tetapi, spontan Will menyahut, "Kami sudah berkenalan di bandara. Waktu itu, kami sama-sama menunggu pesawat."

"Will?" seruku panik tanpa alasan yang jelas alias _salting_.

"Chelsea, jangan kasar seperti itu dengan calon suamimu, sayang," ujar ibu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat pagi, nona Chelsea," sapa Will sambil tersenyum.

"Se-selamat pagi juga, Will," balasku dengan nada lembut yang agak memaksa.

"Nah, begitu. Duduklah!" kata ibu mempersilahkanku duduk di sebelah beliau.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal? Kalau begitu baguslah, tak perlu waktu lama untuk segera mempersatukan kalian," ucap ayah.

Mendengar ucapan ayah tersebut, spontan aku menyahut, "Ayah? Aku belum siap untuk semua ini, aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku."

"Chelsea, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa, nak. Ya, bukan berarti dengan bertunangan, kau harus langsung menikah dan menjadi seorang ibu, iya kan?" kata ayah.

"Ayah, aku belum terlalu mengenal Will, setidaknya biarkan kami lebih mengenal satu sama lain," pintaku. Kemudian, ayah berpikir sejenak, membiarkan keheningan menyelubungi ruangan itu. Jantungku berdebar-debar menanti jawaban beliau.

Lalu, ayah kembali membuka mulut, "Bailah, aku beri waktu 3 bulan, akan kukirim kau ke sebuah kepulauan bernama _Sunshine Island_, kau akan tinggal di perkebunan milik Mark. Lalu, Will, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Kalau aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Chelsea..." kata-kata Will terhenti dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat expresi Will, aku jadi merasa kalau ternyata dia juga memikirkan diriku sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan coba membujuknya," sambung ibu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat," kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya ayah serius.

"Ijinkan Paman Chen, Bibi Mirabelle, Julia, dan Vaughn ikut bersamaku," jawabku dengan tegas. Ayah terlihat terkejut akan permintaanku yang satu ini, akan tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan. Dan senyuman pun terlukis di bibirku. Aku berlari menuju ke arah beliau dan memeluknya erat.

Hari berikutnya, aku berkemas dan mempersiapkan keberangkatanku ke _Sunshine Islands_. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat gembira, ya mungkin aku juga sedang ingin berlibur dan melepas stress. Memang bertemu dan berbicara dengan Mark bisa melupakan semua masalahku. "Hey, nona! Kenapa Anda lama sekali? Senyum-senyum sendiri pula?" tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkejut dan spontan kata-kata meluncur dari mulutku, "Va..., Vaughn?"

"Hn? Anda tau kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat!" katanya sedikit meninggikan nada.

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, aku kembali tersentak dan berucap, "Nona? Anda? Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku dalam-dalam, tatapan yang dingin, namun mencerminkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Nona, kita harus bergegas sekarang," katanya seraya mengalihkan muka dan mulai mengangkat barang bawaanku.

Aku menahannya untuk pergi, kupehang erat tangannya, "Vaughn, jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Untuk kedua kalinya, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun, namun kalinya tatapannya kosong, melihat ke arah yang tak kuketahui.

"Chelsea, maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Mendengar hal itu, mataku terbelalak, aku tak tau harus berkata apa, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba, ia melangkahkan kaki, aku yang menyadarinya, spontan memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari padaku. Aku bisa merasakan hentakan jantung dari lelaki yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Kumohon, jawab aku, Vaughn," pintaku sambil mulai menitikan air mata. Sesaat ia tak bergerak maupun bicara apapun, lalu membalas pelukanku dengan hangat dan lembut.

"_Sebaiknya, kau lupakan aku_, Chelsea..."

**=== CHAPTER 5 END ===**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

Hanna: Ya ampun, udah dua bulan gak update gara-gara sibuk .

Chelsea: Sibuk apanya? Males iya! Buktinya masih bisa nulis naskah buat drama.

Hanna: Ah, itukan masalah pekerjaan, kalau ini kan senang-senang.

Chelsea: Kerjaan apa? Tugas sekolah aja. Pokoknya, aku gak terima kami dikacangin kayak gini!

Will: Sudahlah, yang penting, aku hepi di chapter kali ini.

Vaughn: Cih! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menang! Author, perbaiki chapter ini!

Hanna: Yang bener aja? Ngetik chapter ini penuh perjuangan tau! Sampe harus menetekan keringat dan air mata!

Vaughn: Kelihatan bohongnya...

Chelsea: Whatever lah, yang jelas kami MINTA MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya tas keterlambatan si author buat ngapdet ni crita... Boleh, minta review juga gak?  
Kagak yach? =="


	6. Forget Me, But I Want You to Smile

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon BUKAN punyaku, tapi punya Natsume dan Marvelous Ent.!**

**A/N : Hi, readers! I'm back from a LONG hiatus, hehehe. SO SORRY, tee-hee... Gak tau kenapa aku pengen melanjutkan cerita ini setelah denger lagunya GUMMY yang Wasurete Hoshii trus lagunya Adele yang Someone Like You *inner: promosi lagu ae!* Asal kalian tau, dua lagu ini galau dan bertentangan banget. Okay, daripada kelamaan curhat, lanjutin aja, enjoy~ (Note : UNEDITED)**

===#####===

Chapter 6 : Forget Me, But I Want You to Keep Smiling

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan aku, Chelsea..."  
Mendengar perkataan Vaughn, dadaku terasa sesak, sesak sekali hingga membuatku sulit bernafas. Perlahan, tetesan air mengalir di pipiku, "Kalau aku tak mau?"

Vaughn terdiam, namun aku dapat merasakan bahwa perasaannya begitu kacau sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka mulut, "Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau tak mau melupakanku, maka aku yang akan melupakanmu."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut dan merasakan kehangatan yang ia berikan lenyap seketika membuat hatiku seperti lenyap bersamanya, aku ingin menjatuhkan diriku ke bawah, badanku lemas, tak ada sedikitpun tenaga untuk bergerak, bahkan berdiripun tidak...

"Chelsea? Chelsea? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. "Ju..., Julia?" kataku lemas.

Sahabatku satu itu mulai melukiskan senyuman lembutnya, "Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan seperti ini berjam-jam."

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang terbangun di tempat lain secara tidak jelas, aku bertanya, "Di mana aku sekarang?"

"Ini kamarmu, bodoh. Vaughn membawamu kemari setelah kau pingsan secara mendadak. Kau kenapa?" tanya Julia sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku lemas dan jatuh begitu saja, hehehe. Eh, pesawatnya bagaimana?" kataku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu telah menukarnya dengan jadwal keberangkatan yang lain," jawab Julia santai.

"Oh..." aku tau, harusnya aku tak perlu menanyakan hal itu. "Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi? Besok kah?"

Julia berdecak pinggang dan berkata, "Hey! Tuan Putri! Kau membuat kami semua cemas dan kau masih ingin pergi besok? Tentu saja, Tuan Besar tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. 1 minggu dari sekarang, kau baru boleh pergi. Mengerti?"

Dengan tatapan agak kecewa, aku mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan aku..."

"Tak apa, lagi pula siapa yang ingin hal ini terjadi?"

"Julia, aku ingin bicara dengan Vaughn," pintaku.

Julia tersenyum. "Baiklah," katanya sambil keluar dari kamar.

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku, mencoba memutar otak, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh soal kehidupan? Mungkin aku memang tak pernah menjadi dewasa...

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," sahutku.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Vaughn dingin.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Kenapa kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali?"

"Siapa yang sensitif, kau itu yang bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Kau tau, kau yang membuatku seperti ini, semakin _stress_ dan bingung, apa kau tak sadar?"

"_Hot-headed_ Chelsea, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya kau mengerti, _Emotionless_ Vaughn? Haruskah aku memakai bahasa yang sama dengan sapi-sapi itu supaya kau memperhatikan dan menyayangiku?"

Vaughn nampak terkejut dengan ucapanku, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai tertawa. Aku hanya tercengang melihatnya tertawa, sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar dan melihatnya tertawa.

"Chelsea _no baka_, aku membayangkanmu berkata '_moo'_ sambil memakai kostum sapi," katanya dengan nada dan tatapan dingin seusai tertawa.

Aku menekuk mukaku, mencengkram kerah baju pemuda berusia 18 tahun di hadapanku dan berteriak, "VAUGHN! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAAAAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU SEBAGAI SEORANG WANITA SEPERTI DULU? BUKAN SEPERTI MAJIKANMU ATAUPUN SALAH SATU DARI SAPI BETINA YANG KAU KIRIM!"

Mata Vaughn melebar, kemudian ia menatapku dengan heran. Perlahan, aku membuang muka dan melepaskan kerah bajunya. "Kau terlalu serius seperti biasanya," ucap pria berambut silver itu.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Tak apa, kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak bisa memberi kepastian."

"Jadi, masih ada harapan untuk kembali seperti dulu kan?"

"Dulu? Dulu itu seperti apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Sudah, pergi sana! Tak ada hal yang lain yang ingin kubicarakan!" seruku sambil melempar bantal ke arahnya. Kini, ia keluar, iya keluar dari kamarku, kenapa aku bertindak seperti anak kecil? Bahkan kurasa aku yang dulu lebih dewasa dari pada aku yang sekarang. Haruskah aku minta maaf ?

~VAUGHN'S POV~

Kurasa Chelsea marah besar kali ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia itu saja, walaupun itu berarti dia harus melupakan diriku.

"Vaughn!" seru Julia menghampiriku. "Bagaimana percakapanmu dengan nona?" tanyanya.

Aku menjawab, "Tak ada yang penting. Ia justru marah-marah tanpa sebab."

"Vaughn, bukan maksudku ikut campur. Tapi, kurasa ada yang aneh di antara kalian berdua. Kau bisa cerita padaku, kapan pun kau mau."

"Iya, Julia. Tetapi, kau tidak perlu tau tentang hal ini, setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari tempat tersebut, Julia meraih tanganku dan berkata, "Kalau ini soal Will, tunangan Chelsea, aku bisa membantumu."

Aku memutar badan, melihat ke arah sepupuku itu. Aku bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membatalkan pertunangan mereka..."

"Hah? Kau gila apa? Julia, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat sepupuku terluka. Kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini, tumbuh tanpa orang tua, dikejar-kejar penagih hutang, dan sekarang kau akan kehilangan orang yang kaucintai..."

"Julia... Dengarkan aku, melihat orang bahagia sudah membuatku bahagia, karena aku tau betapa susahnya menjadi orang yang tak pernah berbahagia. Setidaknya, dengan membuat orang lain tersenyum senang, ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam hatimu..., hal itu kupelajari dari Chelsea."

Julia mematung, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia tercengang akan apa yang kuucapkan. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas pundaknya dan tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Julia."

Aku meninggalkan Julia yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ia menyebut namaku dengan lembut... Namun, untuk apa aku membalikkan wajah ke arahnya?

~3RD PERSON POV~

Dia berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, kepada orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, kenyataan berkata lain, ia tak akan baik-baik saja, sesungguhnya hatinya tau akan hal itu. Vaughn, pemuda tampan berambut silver itu terdiam, memandang ke arah jendela besar di lantai dua dari halaman belakang. Tak lain, jendela itu adalah jendela kamar seorang gadis yang singgah di hatinya selama ini.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berbisik kepada angin, "Kurasa, memang lebih baik begini."

"Apanya yang lebih baik?" tanya seseorang dari belakang dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

Spontan Vaughn membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. "Chelsea!"

Gadis itu hanya menatap pemuda bermata violet di hadapannya, membuat atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa begitu canggung, seolah ada sesuatu yang tertahan dan tak tersampaikan.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang memecah keheningan, "Kalian di sini rupanya?" Suara yang berasal dari lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja datang. Namun, Chelsea dan teman masa kecilnya itu masih tak bergeming, masih menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang menahan sesuatu.

Will menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran, ia merasa dua insan tersebut tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Vaughn mulai membuka mulut, "Aku pergi dulu."

Chelsea membuang muka, tidak menjawab. Will mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Bisa jelaskan semua ini?"

Gadis itu masih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, tetapi kristal cair bening mulai tampak di pelupuk matanya dan jatuh perlahan-lahan. Pria bermata biru langit itu memeluknya, membiarkan perempuan yang dicintainya menitikkan air mata pada dada bidangnya, meskipun air mata tersebut tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Vaugh melihat semuanya dari kejauhan, ia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata dalam hati 'Maafkan aku, tapi memang ini jalan terbaik. Kalau aku memaksakan kehendak untuk tetap bersamamu, aku takut kau akan semakin menderita. Jadi, _lupakan aku, tetapi aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum_ dengan bahagia. Aku janji suatu saat nanti, aku akan berada di sisimu lagi, karena kurasa tak akan ada orang lain sepertimu di dunia ini...'

"Sampai jumpa, Chelsea Folkstrein."

**~~~SKIP TIME, IN THE AFTERNOON~~~**

Sore itu merupakan sore yang menyakitkan bagi seorang Chelsea, ia terdiam, menatap pantulan wajahnya di secangkir teh _rosella_. Dadanya masih terasa sesak, otaknya lumpuh, tak bisa bekerja dengan baik, bahkan dia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang dipikirkannya telah beranjak dari tempat itu. Will dari tadi hanya memandangi calon tunangannya tersebut, mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Vaughn..., di mana?" kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Chelsea.

Will terkejut, lalu menjawab, "Hari ini, dia akan pergi ke Bluebell (HM : ToTT), dan 3 bulan kemudian baru akan kembali. Harusnya dia sudah berada di bandara sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban Will, mata biru Chelsea membulat, dia langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil berteriak, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku!"

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menemui Julia dan menanyakan hal tersebut, namun Julia juga terkejut.

"Kurasa dia tak membicarakannya dengan siapa pun," ujar Will.

Chelsea menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu menyuruh Will mengantarkannya ke bandara. Will meng-iya-kan, "Kurasa maish sempat."

**~~~AIRPORT~~~**

Kaki gadis bersurai coklat itu melangkah dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan calon tunangannya. Mereka mencari seseorang yang sangat berarti. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata biru safir terhenti pada surai silver yang tertutupi oleh topi _cowboy_ bewarna coklat yang akan menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan barang.

"VAUGHN!" Seru Chelsea. Ia memaggil-manggil nama teman kecilnya itu berulang-ulang, hingga suara tersebut sampai ke telinga si pemuda bermata violet.

"Chelsea? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah aku tidak memberitahunya!" gumamnya sambil terus memandang Chelsea.

Tak lama kemudian, Will pun muncul dan berteriak, "_Baka_ Vaughn! Tunggu di situ!"

Mereka berdua berlari ke arah pintu ruang pemeriksaan barang, kemudian Chelsea memeluk Vaughn dan menangis sambil berkata, "Vaughn, kau bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu bertindak sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Kau tak pernah mendengarkan orang lain..., kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain. Kenapa?"

Vaughn yang semula tersentak, kini tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Mungkin itu sudah sifatku dari lahir. Sesederhana itu."

"_Aho ka_!" kata Will pelan.

"Maaf, tuan. Pesawat akan segera berangkat, barang anda harus diperiksa sekarang." Kata si penjaga pintu.

Pria berbaju ala _cowboy_ itu mengangguk, melepaskan pelukan si gadis, lalu membalikkan badan, menuju ruang pemeriksaan barang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar, "Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat!" dari atasannya, Will.

Ia menoleh sambil mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali berjalan.

**~~~3 MONTHS LATER~~~**

Matahari sudah mulai menerangi sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan tempat seorang putri beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian, si putri yang semula tertidur itu bangun. Chelsea yang baru saja membuka matanya, langsung mengambil dan menatap kalender meja di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Ia tersenyum pelan dan berbisik, "Sudah tiga bulan, ya?"

Belum sempat ia meletakkan kalender itu ke posisi semula, terdengar ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" katanya.

"Permisi, nona. Anda sudah bangun rupanya," kata Paman Chen.

"Iya. Entah kenapa, terbangun dengan sendirinya," jawab Chelsea sambil terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara dari depan pintu, "Apa karena si rambut _silver_ itu?"

"Will, jangan panggil dia seperti itu," kata Chelsea sambil memberikan _dirty looking_ ke arah tunangannya itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Will itu tersenyum, "Nona Chelsea yang terhormat, persilakan saya mengantar Anda ke bandara."

Gadis bermata biru itu langsung tertawa kecil dan bersiap-siap. Ketika ia sudah siap, mereka menuju ke bandara. Sesampainya di sana, mereka mencari Vaughn (lagi), namun tak tertangkap oleh pandangan mereka. "Apakah pesawatnya _delay_?" tanya Will.

"Mungkin...," gumam Chelsea agak kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah televisi.

"Sabrina?" suara Will membuat Chelsea menoleh arahnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

Gadis itu tesenyum, "Kau terlihat terkejut sekali?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Will.

Chelsea yang penasaran, bertanya, "Sabrina? Siapa?"

"Eh? Dia..., sepupuku. Ayah kami kakak-beradik," jawab Will.

"Oh, aku Chelsea Folkstrein, salam kenal!" kata Chelsea sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sabrina. Jadi, kau yang namanya Chelsea? Manis sekali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Vaughn," balas Sabrina sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Chelsea.

Will terkejut dan langsung bertanya, "Kau tahu Vaughn?"

Sabrina mengangguk pelan. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil memberikan sepucuk amplop biru muda. Ketika itu juga, wajah sepupu dari William itu menjadi murung.

Kedua tangan lembut putri keluarga Folkstrein itu mulai membuka amplop, lalu, membaca surat di dalamnya. Dan perlahan, air matanya menetes...

**=== CHAPTER 6 END ===**

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**===######===  
**Author : Gak kerasa udah Chapter 6, tinggal satu chapter lagi, hahaha. Leganya~  
Chelsea : Gak terasa apanya! Para _readers_ udah nunggu sampai jamuran tuch!  
Vaughn : Iya, loe jadi author yang niat dikit, napa?  
Will : Ya sudah, dari pada gak selesai-selesai. Saya minta reviewnya, jangan terlalu menusuk ya?  
Author : Tunggu! Aku mau minta maaf kepada semuanya, mungkin memang aku bukan author yang baik, tapi tolong hargai privasi saya, kemudian waktu nulis ini, aku GALAU banget. Jadi, ni chapter ikutan galau. Ok, sampai jumpa! Sorry kalau ada typo(s).


	7. ENDING 1 : Crying, Calling

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon BUKAN punyaku, tapi punya Natsume dan Marvelous Ent.!**

**A/N : Hi, everyone! Ngaret again, yea? This is the last chapter of this story. Tapi, tenang aja, kita tak akan berpisah secepat itu, hahaha. Masih ada 1 alternate ending dan beberapa omake, kok. Chapte rini terinspirasi dari lagu Korea yang judulnya Crying, Calling (Ulgo, Bulgo) dari Zia feat. 4Men, Enjoy this one, hope u like it!**

===#####===

Chapter 7 : Crying, Calling

"Sabrina?" suara Will membuat Chelsea menoleh arahnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

Gadis itu tesenyum, "Kau terlihat terkejut sekali?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Will.

Chelsea yang penasaran, bertanya, "Sabrina? Siapa?"

"Eh? Dia..., sepupuku. Ayah kami kakak-beradik," jawab Will.

"Oh, aku Chelsea Folkstrein, salam kenal!" kata Chelsea sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sabrina. Jadi, kau yang namanya Chelsea? Manis sekali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Vaughn," balas Sabrina sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Chelsea.

Will terkejut dan langsung bertanya, "Kau tahu Vaughn?"

Sabrina mengangguk pelan. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil memberikan sepucuk amplop biru muda. Ketika itu juga, wajah sepupu dari William itu menjadi murung.

Kedua tangan lembut putri keluarga Folkstrein itu mulai membuka amplop, lalu, membaca surat di dalamnya. Dan perlahan, air matanya menetes...

Suasana hening menyelimuti ketiga orang tadi, hingga terpecah oleh perkataan si gadis berambut coklat, "Vaughn, kau!" sambil terus menangis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Will, kau bisa pinjamkan pesawat pribadimu? Aku akan ke Bluebell sekarang."

Will mengangguk, "Akan kucoba."

"Oh, ya. Tolong jangan beritahu yang lain, aku akan berangkat sendiri," lanjut Chelsea.

Will tersentak dan mengangguk pelan. Sabrina hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chelsea setelah membaca surat itu. Bahkan seorang wanita setangguh apapun pasti akan meneteskan air mata atau setidaknya merasa sedih.

Selembar kertas bewarna putih itu dihiasi oleh noda-noda merah yang mulai memudar, membuat tulisan di atasnya semakin sulit terbaca.

_Kepada orang yang mengajariku banyak hal,_

_Chelsea Folkstrein_

_Sebelum kau membaca isi surat ini, aku minta maaf atas tulisan tangan yang amat jelek, kuharap kau bisa membacanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Will atau menikah? Yang jelas tidak mungkin kalau sudah punya anak, ya? Mungkin orang akan bertanya mengapa Vaughn si anti-sosial menggunakan bahasa yang begitu bersahabat sekarang? Tenang, aku tidak sedang karasukan atau apa, aku di sini baik-baik saja, aku belajar banyak darimu, dan itu sudah cukup, bahkan lebih._

_Tujuanku mengirimkan surat ini untuk minta maaf atas semuanya, segala kenangan buruk yang telah dan akan kutinggalkan untukmu. Aku tak tau harus menulis apa, di dalam hatiku hanya ada kata maaf dan terima kasih._

_Sejujurnya, tujuan utamaku mengirim surat ini adalah untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu. Mungkin aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kuharap ini cukup. Oh ya, jangan kunjungi aku. Suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan mengunjungimu, tenang saja. Kita pasti bertemu lagi..., suatu saat nanti. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan makan apa saja yang diberikan padamu, aku di sini juga sudah bisa makan _**W-O-R-T-E-L**_, walaupun pada akhirnya kukeluarkan lagi, hehehe._

_Sekian dulu suratku, sampai jumpa._

_Love you,_

_Vaughn_

~~~TIME SKIP, BLUEBELL~~~

Begitu sampai di desa kecil yang terkenal akan pertenakannya itu, Chelsea langsung bergegas menuju ke peternakan di piggir desa. Dia disambut oleh seorang pria berambut coklat terang bernama Philip. Si peternak menyuruhnya mencarinya di balai desa karena biasanya para pendatang tinggal di sana. Langkah gadis yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat penuh dengan kegelisahan, kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" tanya Rutger si kepala desa ketika Chelsea membuka pintu balai desa.

"Namaku Chelsea Folkstrein, aku datang mencari Vaughn," jawab Chelsea.

"Nona mencari tuan Vaughn? Dia sedang periksa di rumah sakit di Konohana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan ke sana. Permisi."

"Tunggu dulu! Baik melewati gunung, maupun terowongan sangat berbahaya, lebih baik mencari seseorang menemani Anda."

CLAK!

"Mayor, aku membawa pesananmu," kata seorang wanita berkacamata membawa kursi yang didesain sangat apik.

"Oh, Eileen, taruh saja di situ, ini bayaranmu," ucap si kepala desa sambil menyerahkan sekantung uang pada wanita tadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamit si tukang kayu.

"Tunggu, maukah kau menemaniku ke Konohana?" tanya Chelsea ragu-ragu.

Eileen tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu, aku juga mau ke sana."

Akhirnya, Chelsea tiba di depan pintu rumah sakit –atau lebih pantas disebut klinik–, "Permisi, apakah ada pasien yang bernama Vaughn?"

"Pasien?" tanya seorang pemuda imut. Dia menahan tawa dan berkata, "Vaughn bukan pasien di sini. Tapi, dia assisten Dokter Ayame, sama denganku, hanya saja dia assisten khusus menangani hewan."

Chelsea menghela nafas lega, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sekarang, di–" Belum sempat pemuda _baby face_ tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok pria dengan rambut silver keluar dari balik tirai putih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tubuh gadis bersurai coklat tersebut bergerak ke arah pria tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

Vaughn terkejut, ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Dasar keras kepala," sambil membalas pelukkan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

Chelsea hanya tersenyum, tak ada satu katapun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, mereka hanya memeluk satu sama lain, pelukkan yang sangat erat, seerat hubungan mereka. Dehaman wanita berjubah putih menyadarkan mereka. Chelsea melepaskan pelukkannya, begitu juga dengan Vaughn. Muka mereka sekarang lebih merah daripada tomat. Dokter Ayame dan assistennya, Chihiro hanya tertawa.

"Dokter, boleh ijin sebentar?" tanya Vaughn. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tangan Vaughn meraih tangan kecil Chelsea, mereka keluar dari klinik dan menuju ke tempat piknik di tepi sungai.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti datang," kata Vaughn dengan nada sedikit terganggu.

Chelsea mengerutkan alisnya sambil menekuk muka. Dia berkata, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, karena di suratmu itu ada bercak darah!"

Mata Vaughn melebar, kemudian ia tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Chelsea hanya cengo melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, Vaughn yang OOC sesaat, kembali memasang tampang _cool_nya dan menjawab, "Itu darah dari sapi yang baru saja melahirkan, aku lupa mencuci tanganku dan langsung menulis saat itu."

"Eh? Jadi...,"

"Iya, kau salah paham."

Chelsea menghela nafas dan memukul lelaki di hadapannya, kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak tertawa bersama, kau jadi lebih lepas sekarang, bisa tertawa seperti itu. Aku masih ingat saat kau benar-benar menjadi seorang anti-sosial," kata Chelsea setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Vaughn tersenyum kecil, ia membalas, "Mungkin ini semua berkatmu. Seperti Julia, kau punya senyuman dan tawa yang menular."

"Benarkah? Seperti penyakit begitu?"

"Lebih mematikan daripada penyakit."

"Kau ini–" Si gadis tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menyatukan bibir mungilnya dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Vaughn pun membalas ciumannya.

Matahari sudah menurun, sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Kedua insan yang baru bertemu kembali tersebut berjalan ke puncak gunung, langkah mereka terhenti ketika pemandangan yang amat indah terpantul di mata. Si pria bergaya _cowboy_ duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan, diikuti oleh si gadis.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat hingga keturunan keluarga Folkstrein membuka mulut, "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang."

Vaughn mengangguk, "Aku juga."

Mata Chelsea beralih ke arah pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?"

Dengan tatapan sedih, sepasang iris violet bertemu dengan iris sapphire blue dengan indahnya, memantulkan wajah si pemilik satu sama lain.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap si pemilik sepasang mata biru.

Kristal-kristal bening mulai nampak di pelupuk mata pria yang berwajah dingin nan tak bersahabat tersebut. "Maafkan aku, aku ingin kau melupakan dan tak menghawatirkanku, namun aku tak bisa melepaskan dirimu begitu saja."

Chelsea mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Hidupku tak lama lagi..."

DEG!

Sesaat jantung gadis riang bernama Chelsea Folkstrein seolah melompat keluar dari dadanya. Kepalanya menggeleng tanda tak percaya, air matanya sudah terbentuk, lalu mulutnya pun terbuka, "Kau bohong kan? Ini semua tidak benar, bukan? Katakan padaku ini semua bohong!"

Sayang ekspresi pemuda bersurai perak itu tak berubah, wajah tampan yang menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Tujuanku ke mari adalah menghabiskan masa hidupku di sini, menjauh darimu, menghilang dari hadapanmu supaya kau bisa bahagia tanpa diriku, meskipun kau menangis, memanggil namaku sekuat tenaga, namun– "

"ITU TAK AKAN BERHASIL! Tidak sekalipun! Walaupun suaraku sudah tak terdengar lagi, aku akan tetap menangis menyebut namamu. Sekalipun suaraku habis, hatiku akan tetap menangis, memanggilmu, hingga kau melihatku, setidaknya hingga diriku terpantul di matamu," seru Chelsea dalam tangisnya.

Pandangan si pria melembut, air matanya sudah menghilang terbawa angin, senyuman hangt tersimpul di wajah tampannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Chelsea, memeluknya, membiarkan dadanya dibasahi air mata yang mungkin tak akan dilihatnya lagi.

"Vaughn..., aku punya satu perintah sebagai majikanmu," ucap Chelsea pelan.

Sepasang mata violet melebar, kemudian kembali melembut, "Baiklah, nona. Katakan saja."

"Ijinkan aku bersamamu hingga akhir hayatmu, dan tetaplah di sisiku, sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Ia mengangguk, "Baik, nona. Tapi, saya juga punya satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Pergilah ke pelukan Will, karena hanya dia pria yang kupercaya bisa menjaga dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

"Iya, akan kucoba membalas cintanya."

"Kurasa, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang kelak... Sampai jumpa."

**~~~TIME SKIP, 3 YEARS LATER~~~**

"Julia, bisa tolong ambilkan bunganya?" pinta seorang wanita cantik bermata biru.

Wanita lain yang dipanggil Julia itu pun mengambil bunga dan memberikannya kepada sahabat karibnya. Dia berkata, "Ini dia, special untuk putri keluarga Folkstrein."

Chelsea tertawa kecil, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Mmm, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Nyonya Regison III?" goda Julia.

Sesaat, gadis yang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa itu menekuk muka, kebiasaan yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Kemudian, ia tertawa hingga suara yang sangat akrab menghampiri telinganya bersamaan dengan tangan di pundaknya, "Kau sudah siap?"

Kepala Chelsea terangkat, ia tersenyum bahagia kepada pria yang meletakkan tangan di pundaknya, "Tentu. Sudah lama, aku menantikannya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai," ucap pria berambut _platinum blonde_ sambil beranjak masuk ke tempat resepsi. Sementara, si mempelai wanita melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Tak kusangka, sudah tiga tahun..."

"Chelsea, ayo cepat!"

"Baik, Julia."

Resepsi pernikahan keturunan dua keluarga terpandang tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Kedua mempelai tersebut nampak begitu bahagia. Setelah acara selesai, mereka tidak langsung pulang. Namun, menginjakkan kaki ke sebuah lading rumput yang luas, matahari terbenam nampak begitu indah jika dilihat dari sana. Langkah mereka terhenti pada sebuah nisan, lalu mengenang semua memori yang ada.

"Vaughn..., aku tak tau harus berkata apa sekarang. Yang jelas, sekarang aku bahagia bersama pria yang kau percaya, bantu aku supaya kebahagiaan ini tidak luntur. Maafkan aku juga, karena perasaanku padamu sedikit berubah, seperti kataku, aku telah mencoba mencintainya dan aku telah melakukannya, meskipun ada sedikit ruang yang tersisa untukmu selamanya..." ucap Chelsea.

Kemudian, Will menyambung, "Terima kasih banyak, tuan anti-sosial. Kau telah memberikan perempuan yang sangat berharga ini padaku, aku berjanji sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku akan menjaga dan mencintainya selalu. Jangan cemburu, ya?"

Mereka tersenyum diiringi hembusan angin dan rerumputan yang beterbangan terbawa oleh angin yang begitu lembut menuju ke matahari yang terlihat memerah. "Sampai jumpa, Vaughn Estheire."

'Aku tak perlu _menangis, memanggil_ namamu, karena aku tahu kau akan selalu ada bersamaku di ruangan kecil dalam hati ini...'

**===THE END===**

**===#####===**

Huwaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal _alternate ending_ ma omake-omakenya, hahaha. Sebagai author yang GAK baik, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala kesalahan yang saya lakukan, terutama TELAT UPDATE dan typos. Ok, thanks to read this series, mind to review?


	8. ENDING 2 : You'll be on My Mind, Always

**Title : Predestined Love**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon BUKAN punyaku, tapi punya Natsume dan Marvelous Ent.!**

**A/N : Aloha, this is the alter ending :) Sorry kalau lama (banget), biasa anak sekolahan, banyak tugas n ulangan, liburan pun ada aja kerjaannya. Kuharap chapter ini lumayan memuaskan lah cause terinspirasi dari lagunya Davichi, judulnya I'll Think of You yang pas banget buat yang gak bisa move on & In the Summer-nya Infinite. Hmm, happy reading aja...**

===#####===

Alternate Ending : You'll be on my mind, always...

"Sabrina?" suara Will membuat Chelsea menoleh arahnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

Gadis itu tesenyum, "Kau terlihat terkejut sekali?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Will.

Chelsea yang penasaran, bertanya, "Sabrina? Siapa?"

"Eh? Dia..., sepupuku. Ayah kami kakak-beradik," jawab Will.

"Oh, aku Chelsea Folkstrein, salam kenal!" kata Chelsea sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sabrina. Jadi, kau yang namanya Chelsea? Manis sekali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Vaughn," balas Sabrina sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Chelsea.

Will terkejut dan langsung bertanya, "Kau tahu Vaughn?"

Sabrina mengangguk pelan. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil memberikan sepucuk amplop biru muda. Ketika itu juga, wajah sepupu dari William itu menjadi murung.

Kedua tangan lembut putri keluarga Folkstrein itu mulai membuka amplop, lalu, membaca surat di dalamnya. Dan perlahan, air matanya menetes...

Suasana hening menyelimuti ketiga orang tadi, hingga terpecah oleh perkataan si gadis berambut coklat, "Vaughn, kau!" sambil terus menangis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Will, kau bisa pinjamkan pesawat pribadimu? Aku akan ke Bluebell sekarang."

Will mengangguk, "Akan kucoba."

"Oh, ya. Tolong jangan beritahu yang lain, aku akan berangkat sendiri," lanjut Chelsea.

Will tersentak dan mengangguk pelan. Sabrina hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chelsea setelah membaca surat itu. Bahkan seorang wanita setangguh apapun pasti akan meneteskan air mata atau setidaknya merasa sedih.

Selembar kertas bewarna putih itu dihiasi oleh noda-noda merah yang mulai memudar, membuat tulisan di atasnya semakin sulit terbaca.

_Kepada orang yang mengajariku banyak hal,_

_Chelsea Folkstrein_

_Sebelum kau membaca isi surat ini, aku minta maaf atas tulisan tangan yang amat jelek, kuharap kau bisa membacanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Will atau menikah? Yang jelas tidak mungkin kalau sudah punya anak, ya? Mungkin orang akan bertanya mengapa Vaughn si anti-sosial menggunakan bahasa yang begitu bersahabat sekarang? Tenang, aku tidak sedang karasukan atau apa, aku di sini baik-baik saja, aku belajar banyak darimu, dan itu sudah cukup, bahkan lebih._

_Tujuanku mengirimkan surat ini untuk minta maaf atas semuanya, segala kenangan buruk yang telah dan akan kutinggalkan untukmu. Aku tak tau harus menulis apa, di dalam hatiku hanya ada kata maaf dan terima kasih._

_Sejujurnya, tujuan utamaku mengirim surat ini adalah untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu. Mungkin aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kuharap ini cukup. Oh ya, jangan kunjungi aku. Suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan mengunjungimu, tenang saja. Kita pasti bertemu lagi..., suatu saat nanti. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan makan apa saja yang diberikan padamu, aku di sini juga sudah bisa makan _**W-O-R-T-E-L**_, walaupun pada akhirnya kukeluarkan lagi, hehehe._

_Sekian dulu suratku, sampai jumpa._

_Love you,_

_Vaughn_

~~~TIME SKIP, BLUEBELL~~~

Begitu sampai di desa kecil yang terkenal akan pertenakannya itu, Chelsea langsung bergegas menuju ke peternakan di piggir desa. Dia disambut oleh seorang pria berambut coklat terang bernama Philip. Si peternak menyuruhnya mencarinya di balai desa karena biasanya para pendatang tinggal di sana. Langkah gadis yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat penuh dengan kegelisahan, kaki-kaki mungilnya bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" tanya Rutger si kepala desa ketika Chelsea membuka pintu balai desa.

"Namaku Chelsea Folkstrein, aku datang mencari Vaughn," jawab Chelsea.

"Nona mencari tuan Vaughn? Dia sedang periksa di rumah sakit di Konohana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan ke sana. Permisi."

"Tunggu dulu! Baik melewati gunung, maupun terowongan sangat berbahaya, lebih baik mencari seseorang menemani Anda."

CLAK!

"Mayor, aku membawa pesananmu," kata seorang wanita berkacamata membawa kursi yang didesain sangat apik.

"Oh, Eileen, taruh saja di situ, ini bayaranmu," ucap si kepala desa sambil menyerahkan sekantung uang pada wanita tadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamit si tukang kayu.

"Tunggu, maukah kau menemaniku ke Konohana?" tanya Chelsea ragu-ragu.

Eileen tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu, aku juga mau ke sana."

Akhirnya, Chelsea tiba di depan pintu rumah sakit –atau lebih pantas disebut klinik–, "Permisi, apakah ada pasien yang bernama Vaughn?"

"Oh, apa kau keluarganya?" tanya seorang pemuda imut berpakaian ala dokter.

Belum sempat Chelsea menjawab, seorang wanita yang juga terlihat seperti dokter muncul dari balik tirai putih, dia bertanya, "Hiro, apa ada yang datang?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hiro itu mengangguk, "Iya, dia mencari Tuan Vaughn."

Kemudian, wanita tersebut menimpal, "Kebetulan sekali, nona– "

"Namaku Chelsea Folkstrein, panggil saja Chelsea. Dan aku adalah–" Gadis beriris biru tersebut bingung harus mengatakan apa, walaupun akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Kekasihnya."

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai Tuan Vaughn, mohon Anda untuk memakhlumi kondisinya saat ini, dan apapun yang saya katakan, jangan menjadi beban."

"Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kepala Tuan Vaughn terkena benturan hebat dan kemungkinan besar ingatannya akan hilang. Jadi, mohon siapkan diri Anda untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada. Berdoalah."

DEG!

Ketika kata-kata Dokter Ayame sampai ke telinga sang putri keluarga Folkstrein, jantungnya seolah ingin melompat keluar, otaknya berhenti bekerja, untuk sesaat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tak sanggup untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Sampai terlihat sesosok bayangan di balik tirai mencoba terbangun dari tempat tidur. Dengan tanggap, Hiro menuju ke sana dan memberitahu bahwa pria berpakaian ala _cowboy_ tersebut sudah sadar. Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Chelsea langsung menuju ke tempat pria itu berada.

"Vaughn, kau kenal aku?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan penuh harap. Namun, tak ada jawaban maupun respon dari si pasien.

Ayame masuk dan bertanya, "Kau ingat namamu?"

Vaughn hanya menoleh dan menatap ke arah dokter yang selama ini merawatnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa'.

Lalu, Ayame kembali berkata, " Angkat tangan kananmu." Tetapi tak ada respon apa pun.

Tatapan Ayame langsung berubah seiring dengan pertanyaan Hiro, "Dia kenapa, dokter Ayame?"

"Sepertinya, dia terkena amnesia total. Sampai-sampai dia tak bisa mengingat apa pun."

"Maksudnya..., apakah dia tak ingat satu kata pun?" tanya Chelsea.

Ayame mengangguk dan mengimbuhkan, "Singkatnya, dia kembali seperti bayi."

Sejenak nona Folkstrein terdiam, ia masih shock. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, "AAAPPPPAAA?"

Setelah mengatakan –atau lebih tepatnya menyerukan– kata tersebut, ia meraih kerah baju Vaughn dan berkata yang bukan-bukan, sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya dapat menatap tanpa ekspresi. Ayame dan Hiro berusaha untuk menenangkan Chelsea, melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Vaughn, dan menyeretnya menuju ke sofa.

"Nona Chelsea, kau harus tenang, dia bukan Vaughn berumur 19 tahun yang kau kenal untuk sementara," ucap si dokter.

"Iya, tenangkan dirimu, tak akan ada gunanya. Setidaknya, kau harus bersyukur, dia tak 100% kembali seperti bayi," imbuh Hiro.

Merasa sedikit tenang, gadis bersurai coklat tersebut kembali bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Vaughn perlahan, "100% menjadi bayi? Aku membayangkan kalau begitu dia kan meneteskan a–"

Tiba-tiba, Hiro menuju ke lemari obat untuk mengambil sesuatu, sementara Ayame dan Chelsea berlari mendekati Vaughn. "Astaga! Kenapa dia harus _ngompol_ di saat seperti ini?" keluh Ayame.

Hiro pun datang membawa popok, "Ini dia popoknya."

"Tuan Hiro, kau tau aku-dan-dokter-adalah-wanita, kau tau maksudku kan? Jadi kau yang mengurusinya," kata Chelsea sambil menarik tangan dokter wanita yang ada di sampingnya menjauh dari Vaughn.

Pemuda imut itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan, lalu kedua wanita yang ada di sana menuju ke resepsionis.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

~CHELSEA'S POV~

Sudah tiga bulan aku di Konohana dan Vaughn seperti ini, melihatnya begitu menyedihkan, tapi untunglah dia cepat belajar, sudah banyak kata yang dia pelajari –atau lebih tepatnya dia ingat– , walaupun tak ada sedikit pun memori tentangku, namun dia mengingatku sebagai orang baru pun itu tak masalah. Yang penting, aku selalu ada dalam ingatannya, dan dia akan selalu ada dalam ingatanku.

"Chelsea?" ucap seseorang memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum, menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa? Kau perlu apa?"

"Lapar," jawabnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai?"

Dia mengangguk dan meraih tanganku. Aku menuntunnya pergi ke kedai. Rasanya seperti berkencan, haha. Asalkan bisa bersamanya aku tak masalah, karena Vaughn tetaplah Vaughn.

"Permisi, semua! O-ow! Waa!" suara yang sudah tidak asing datang dari peternakan kuda di seberang jalan.

BRUUUUAAAAKKK!

Ya itulah suara terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku membuka mataku di ruangan putih ini, ya, sekarang aku berada di klinik, menunggu kesadaran Vaughn kembali. Aku hanya berdoa semoga lukanya tak parah, ini semua salah Kana, kenapa kuda liar yang baru datang bisa lepas begitu saja. Tapi, setidaknya luka pria ini tak terlalu parah, oh Vaughn, ayo bangun.

"Mmm..."

"Ah! Vaughn, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Sesaat setelah itu, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan bertanya, "Chelsea? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kau juga?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "Syukurlah, kau sadar dengan cepat."

"Kau ini seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku, apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di bagian bawah."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam, lalu aku berkata, "Itu..., popok."

Jarak antara iris violet dan kelopak matanya melebar, "Kau bilang popok?"

"Aaa, sepertinya kau memang butuh penjelasan."

Setelah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, kami tertawa bersama, aku bahagia melihatnya kembali. Pada akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk memintanya kembali ke rumah bersamaku. Vaughn hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia membuka mulut, "Aku tak ingin kembali, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak datang kemari?"

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku...," tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai muncul, setitik kecil di ujung. Dia hanya menatap dingin, walaupun terlihat ada warna merah samar di kedua pipinya. Setelah menelan ludah, aku bersertu, "Aku..., selalu memikirkanmu! Kau selalu ada di benakku setiap hari! Bukan! Setiap saat! Kau pikir aku bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

"Lalu, kau pikir dengan muncul di hadapanku, akan membuat semuanya selesai? Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah membuatnya semakin parah!" Balasan itu membuat nafasku tercekat, entah mengapa rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam muncul begitu saja.

Kupurungkan niatku untuk kembali membuka mulut sesaat sebelum dia memegang kedua bahuku, menatap kedua mataku dengan dalam, "Aku, Vaughn Estheire, mencoba melupakan seorang gadis yang kucintai. Namun, itu tidak berhasil, apalagi gadis itu muncul di hadapanku, terpantul di kedua mataku."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku hendak membuka mulut, menanggapinya, namun dia tertawa sinis dan menyambung, "Menggelikan, bukan? Aku ingin terus bersama gadis itu. Karena itu, Chelsea Folkstrein, maukah kau menikah denganku kelak?"

Mataku melebar, badanku terasa begitu lemas, namun membatu, tak bisa digerakkan, otakku tak bisa memberikan perintah apapun, mulutku tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, bahkan jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar. Apa ini mimpi?

"Maaf," suara itu membuatku terbangun.

Dengan panik aku membalas, "Aaa, tidak. Aku hanya terkejut."

Lalu, si pemilik suara itu bernafas lega dan tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa yang terbaik yang bisa kau bayangkan."

DIa tersenyum lalu memelukku dengan erat, mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahiku. Otakku tak dapat menemukan suatu kata pun yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. Dan kuharap kebahagiaan ini tak akan pernah berakhir karena...

"_Kau 'kan ada di dalam pikiranku, selalu.._."

**===THE END===**

**~~~SHORT EPILOGUE~~~**

"Kayla, ayo cepat bangun!" seru seorang anak laki-laki membangunkan adiknya.

Adik perempuannya yang bernama Kayla itu membuka matanya, menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Memang hari itu hari libur, tapi kenapa kakaknya itu membangunkannya pagi-pagi. "Ren-nii, Kenapa bangun sepagi ini?" gerutunya.

Cowok yang dipanggil Ren itu tak menjawab, namun meraih tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya menuju ruang makan. Didapatinya seorang wanita dengan rambut dikuncir di bagian belakang, "Kalian sudah bangun rupanya. Kalau begitu..." Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es, menyodorkannya ke arah mereka, "Selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian!"

Wajah kedua anak itu menjadi berseri-seri. Sang ibu menyalakan lilin supaya mereka dapat meniupnya. Tepat seusai mengucapkan permohonan, terdengar suara dari arah pintu, "Kalian tidak menunggu ayah?"

Mereka bertiga terkejut, namun tersenyum dan menuju ke arah pemilik suara itu. "Ayah! Ayah datang!" seru kedua anak itu saat berada di pelukan ayahnya.

"Vaughn, kau datang rupanya," ucap si ibu.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku pulang, Chelsea."

Seperti itulah kehidupan mereka sekarang, tinggal rumah pemberian Mr. Folkstrein di desa yang tenang. Vaughn tetap bekerja sebagai pengantar hewan ternak, hanya saja dia sangat sukses sekarang. Chelsea menjadi suka bertani sehingga kebun rumahnya dibuat begitu luas untuk bertani. Semenatara anak mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Walaupun, terkadang bertangkar hebat sampai membuat suasana menjadi tenggang. Sepertinya, memang tiada kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Yang jelas, _selama ada seseorang yang selalu memikirkan dan mencintai kita disitulah ada yang namanya kebahagiaan_.

"Selamat datang."

===#####===

**Woah! Akhirnya..., selesai juga. BANZAII! *nyalain kembang api* Sebetulnya mau buat satu dua mini-omake lagi, tapi gak tau kapan, hahaha. Buat kagak, ya? Reply in review, please? Buat yang udah ngikutin nich cerita, aku mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih *bungkuk 90 derajat* Akhir kata, sorry kalau ada typo(s), hahaha.**


End file.
